Forever Love
by Strawberrylicious
Summary: After a year, Shizuma and Nagisa are Together and Living Happily. But Happiness can only last awhile as trouble comes their way. Will they be able to pass these obstacles? R&R Be prepared to experience Jealous, hate, drama, and mostly love!
1. Prologue

**Heey~! 2****nd**** story coming! excuse my pathetic writing, i'm getting better...sorta LOL  
**

**I just wanted to thank those who reviewed my Story and forgave me for my hideous grammar mistake and spelling XD I'll be sure to check this one REAL Good! Any who, I just felt that I should be updating more often. Hehe. So this pretty much took me 2 days to think of SOO REVIEW PLOX! :]**

Rated M: For language & a little more mature? I've cut out all the dirty scenes well because...i felt awkward. LOL  


**Okay onwards with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic D: I know its sad ehy? **

* * *

Prologue

The Night was cold, Shizuma couldn't take it anymore! She had a beautiful girl underneath the sheets, sleeping peacefully, and all she was doing was _READING_? Shizuma felt that if she didn't get out and walk around or do _something_ to Nagisa right now, she'd go insane!

She took a deep breath. 'Okay Shizuma, calm down, if you loose it now, Nagisa will think you're crazy.' Shizuma looked at her turned on lamp. She turned to the next page of her book and began reading, until she felt a smaller figure move close to her, sliding pass her side of her body. 'Shiet, even the slightest touch from her is going to drive me insane.' The smaller figure moved closer to Shizuma and clung on her pajama's and stirred a bit and went back to sleep. "Nagisa…" Shizuma whispered. 'That's it I can't take it anymore!' Shizuma was now crazy to touch Nagisa all around while she was asleep. Shizuma put her book down and hovered over Nagisa. "She's so cute when she sleeps. Who wouldn't do this to her?" Shizuma lowered her face down to Nagisa's face. Nagisa, who was under Shizuma, could feel her presence super close to herself. Nagisa wanted to see if she was right, so she put her hands up, and to her surprise her hands wrapped themselves around a slim, curvy waist. 'Oh, so she wants it too' Shizuma grinned and helped herself to Nagisa's body.


	2. Need to talk

**Heey, I'm back with Chapter 1~! OMG~! LOL, Thank you to all the people who reviewed mai story 3 Here are my replies to you~!**

**Titpom1: Yeaup, It was the Prologue, it was just a sneak peek, But the story is longer!**

**TsunadeXShizune: Lol Thanks; I hope you will keep reading!**

**Shizmaring: Heey, Thank you a lot, I'll be glad to give you more!**

**Stavri: Heey~! Thank you so much, Means a lot coming from you! Keep reading my Story and support me in it Pl0x And I'll be glad to support you!**

* * *

Nagisa woke up to the sunlight shining on her eyes. She opened her eyes just a little bit to see what was going on. –Yawns- 'is it morning already?' Nagisa wondered.

Suddenly a naked arm crawled over Nagisa's waist and pulled her close. She felt a warmth breath against her ear.

"Good morning, beautiful." That warmth gentle voice sent electric waves run down her back.

Nagisa turned over to face such beautiful deep forest green eyes.

"M-morning!" Nagisa mumbled. Shizuma thought that Nagisa was soo cute, and she was so fortunate to have Nagisa ALL to HERSELF!

"Mmm, Nagisa, You are so cuddly, your Skin is soo soft too, I can't let you go now!" Shizuma said as she hugged Nagisa closer and rest her cheek on Nagisa's.

Nagisa didn't know what to say.

"Shizuma…is very beautiful too; I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be with someone like you!" Nagisa whispered.

Shizuma was happy that she heard those words coming form Nagisa. Shizuma was just about to kiss Nagisa, but then the she heard a knock on the door.

_'Who the fuck could that be? I'm going to kick the person's ass for interrupting me with Nagisa!'_

"Sorry honey, I'll have to get that." Nagisa just nodded. Shizuma got up, put on a robe and answered the door. At the door was…Miyuki.

"What do you want?" Shizuma snapped. The silver-haired beauty was mad at Miyuki for entering Nagisa and Tamao in the Etoile competition.

"Shizuma, I'm sorry that I disturbed you while you were…uh…busy, but I need to have a word with you." Miyuki tried to say quietly. Shizuma glared at her but nodded a yes and ran back to Nagisa and said,

"I'm sorry honey, but Miyuki wants to talk to me, I'll hurry back as soon as possible!" Nagisa pouted and shook her head yes. Shizuma got dressed and headed out the door with Miyuki.

**

* * *

TROLOLOL, it's still short. Sorry, the future chapters will be longer ^ ^ Review please (:**


	3. Shocking Things

**LOL sorry, I've been caught up in life. I'm learning how to write still (:  
**

**And to my Lovely Reviewers  
**

**Stavri: I know, I love them too so Cute. Always review please **

**Titpom1: Omg Yeah I know o.o LOL and Thank you **

**Okay, I just wanted to clear somethings up. No I didn't copy anyone's story. But just incase**

**Credits to Kittenclaws14 because I was inspired by her story & some of her story segments are in this chapter.**

* * *

"What do you need to talk about?" Shizuma didn't sound that happy.

"Shizuma, I know what I did was foolish and wrong, could you ever forgive me?" Miyuki looked very sad. Tears had come to her eyes.

Shizuma sighed and thought, _'how can I be mad at my best friend? She stuck by me through everything. '_ Shizuma walked closer to Miyuki and hugged her.

"I forgive you." They hugged for a minute and stopped.

"There's something else I need to talk about." Miyuki's smile broke off.

"What is it?" Shizuma could tell that this wasn't going to be happy news.

"Well yesterday, I was on the phone with your father." Shizuma was bewildered.

"Why? What did he need?" Shizuma was a little afraid to know.

"He talked to me about, your marriage, and Shizuma…He arranged a marriage for you with a rich man named Takeru. He wanted me to tell you this."

Shizuma's eyes opened wider. She was in shock.

"What…?"

_'No, this can't be happening!'_ Shizuma was shocked beyond belief. How could this be?

Miyuki asked _"what are you going to do about Nagisa?"_ Shizuma stopped for a moment and thought.

_'If I tell Nagisa she'll be soo upset! I'm not going to tell her this yet.'_

"I'm not going to tell her yet, I'll tell her when it's the right time. Miyuki, don't tell ANYONE about this, understand?" Miyuki nodded.

"Okay, let's get back before Nagisa gets worried." They headed back for the dorm and said their goodbyes. Shizuma walked in to see a sleeping Nagisa. Shizuma couldn't help but smile.

She walked across the room and slid into the bed and hugged Nagisa as tight as she could and buried her faced into Nagisa's neck, Nagisa stirred a bit and turned to face Shizuma.

"Hey, your back" Nagisa said with a smile. Shizuma smiled back and kissed her lips gently.

"Yes I am." Nagisa wrapped her arms around Shizuma's waist and asked,

"What did Miyuki want to talk about?" Shizuma's smile broke off and simple said,

"uhm…she wanted to apologize to me and we're friends again." Nagisa's smile brightened up even more and she said,

"That's great!" Nagisa kept talking and Shizuma wanted to listen but she kept thinking about what happened after that apology.

_'I'm sorry Nagisa, but I can't bring myself to tell you.'_

For the next week, Shizuma hid it from Nagisa. The auburn haired girl didn't suspect anything at all. Soon Shizuma began to forget about it too.

Until one day while Shizuma was out talking with Hitomi.

"Well, it's getting late Hitomi. I have to get back to Nagisa."

Hitomi nodded and said goodbye. Shizuma walked back to her room to find it completely empty.

"Where's Nagisa?"

Shizuma walked to the desk and found a note that said:

_'Shizuma, I went out with Tamao-chan; I'll be back around 5. Nagisa.'_

Shizuma took a glance at the clock it was 4:55.

_'Five minutes? That's okay; I'll just get ready for her then.' _

Shizuma turned around and saw a very tall man standing there. Shizuma was shocked a moved back.

"Who are you?" The man just smirked and pushed Shizuma down to the bed, and hovered over her.

"You are very pretty. This will feel good." Shizuma knew what he meant and screamed.

Nagisa who was on her way to the room heard the scream and ran toward the door. She could hear through the other side.

"GET OFF ME! STOP, STOP, STOP!"

_'That's Shizuma's voice!'_

"SHIZUMA? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Nagisa shouted as loud as she could.

"NAGISA?" Nagisa could hear Shizuma scream her name and was scared out of her wits. Miyuki burst out her door and saw Nagisa trying to open the door.

"Nagisa, what's going on? I can hear you scream so loud." Nagisa Turned around and quickly said,

"Miyuki! Help me! I can't open this door, I think Shizuma's in trouble!" Miyuki acted quickly and grabbed the keys to Shizuma's room and unlocked it.

They ran in to see that Shizuma was on the bed and her clothes all ripped up. They saw a man on top of her naked. Shizuma took this chance and pushed the man off and ran toward Nagisa. Nagisa hugged her tight and gave ice cold glares at the man.

Miyuki was very pissed off.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO ARE YOU? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?" Miyuki was very loud and scary. She looked on fire. The man wasn't scared though.

"My name's Takeru Maisume. This is my Fiancé. I can do what I want to her."

"What are you talking about? This is my Girlfriend." Nagisa was confused.

"This is my soon to be wife, She's mine now, I was arranged to marry her and she's hot." Miyuki was still very, very pissed off.

"Well, this is an all-girls school, Men aren't allowed here. You'll have to come with me to the sisters' office." The man put on his clothes and left with Miyuki. Nagisa turned to Shizuma with sad eyes.

"Is this true?" Shizuma looked away and let go of Nagisa.

"Shizuma! I need to know. How come you didn't tell me this?" Nagisa took a hold of Shizuma's hand.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when the right time was! Nagisa you have to believe me." Nagisa let go of Shizuma's hand and said,

"I can't believe you…." Nagisa turned around and ran out the door.

"NAGISA!" That's all Nagisa heard when she ran. She tripped over her feet as she ran and hit the floor. She cried as hard as she could,

"Why did this happen to us?" Nagisa couldn't even talk with the way she cried.

"Nagisa? What's wrong?" Nagisa turned around to see Chikaru.

"CHIKARU! What should I do? I ran out on Shizuma! We got into a fight!" Chikaru knelt down and hugged Nagisa and said,

"Nagisa, you love Shizuma-chan right? You have to go back and fix this, she loves you. Don't let this ruin all of it." Nagisa stopped her crying and looked at Chikaru.

"You're right. I can't let's this ruin it all." Nagisa got up and ran back to Shizuma.

"ARIGATO CHIKARU-SAMA!" Nagisa ran as fast as she could back to Shizuma. To her surprise, the door was open.

Nagisa walked in and shut the door quietly. She looked around the room, but it was empty.

"Shizuma?" Nagisa said quietly. No one answered. Nagisa all of a sudden heard the shower turn on.

Nagisa walked toward the bathroom and slowly pushed the door open. She peered through the small crack and saw Shizuma's ripped clothes on the floor.

"Shizuma? Where are you?" Nagisa said in a low tone. Nagisa walked over to the shower curtains and pulled it over to see Shizuma, with blood shot eyes from crying so much, and her skin raw from scrubbing her body with a scrubber which was bad when she was rubbing it with hot water.

Nagisa felt and looked like she was going to cry from this scene. She took away the scrubber from Shizuma and said,

"What are you doing? You're hurting yourself…" Shizuma turned and saw Nagisa standing at the edge of the tub. Shizuma looked like she was going to cry. Shizuma extended her hand out to touch Nagisa's face but she stopped, only to be afraid that Nagisa wasn't real and this was all a dream. She took a step back.

"Shizuma…" Shizuma got out the tub and avoided Nagisa, thinking that this wasn't real. Nagisa already heartbroken couldn't take that her love was walking away from her.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa leaped forward and held Shizuma tight,

"This isn't a dream. I'm here for real!" Shizuma and Nagisa could feel their tears coming down their faces.

"Nagisa…why'd you leave me? I tried to explain it to you but you ran out on me, I thought you left me!" Shizuma said so fast that Nagisa almost didn't hear.

"Shizuma, I thought that you'd leave me for a guy like him! I was so scared. Why didn't you tell me? Why'd did you have to hide it from me, you know I love you right?" Nagisa said with all her emotions.

Shizuma couldn't take it anymore; she turned around and embraced her angel.

"I'm sorry! I loved you so much that didn't want you to know, I thought I could cancel it by then but I didn't! I love you no matter what Nagisa!" Nagisa embraced her love back and said,

"Shizuma I love you too, I want us to be together no matter what, I can't stand not seeing you even for a second, please let me be by your side!" Shizuma nodded and continued to hold Nagisa.

They didn't talk, but they read each others mind which said,

_'well work this out, for now, lets take a bath and sleep, and await what is for us tomorrow.'_ With that they did what they thought.


	4. Let's talk

**Yeah, I know it's late. **

**I hope ya'll don't go apeshit about everything.**

**R&R ?  
**

* * *

Shizuma and Nagisa sat there uncomfortable with each other, last they remembered was saying that they would talk about this tomorrow, and here they are, sitting at their table, silently.

Nagisa couldn't take this silent anymore. She opened her mouth to say something when Shizuma said something first.

"About this marriage, forget about it, I will cancel it. It'll be pointless for me to marry someone whom I do not like." Nagisa felt insecurity but didn't show it.

"Shizuma, I don't want your family to get mad at you, what if they disown you?" Nagisa felt worried.

If Shizuma's family had disowned Shizuma, it could be the end. Shizuma put down her teacup and said,

"I don't care, as long as I have you then I don't care. I'm ready to throw my family away and fight the world if they can't accept us, and beside, I had a feeling that this would happen one day, so about a year before, I saved up all the money that my family gave me and put it in the bank for future references." Nagisa gave Shizuma a weird look.

"What?" Shizuma asked. Nagisa looked down and apologized. She looked up and asked,

"how much do you have so far?" Shizuma looked up and thought.

"I think about 1.3 billion, I know it's short, but I don't get a big allowance you know." Nagisa practically fell out her chair.

"WHAT?" Shizuma just shrugged and continued to drink her tea.

Nagisa got up and took Shizuma's hand.

"I'm ready to fight if you are, koi." Shizuma put down her tea and held Nagisa's hand back and said,

"I'm ready to throw it all away for you." With that Shizuma's face came closer to Nagisa's. Nagisa could feel herself get hot, and blush. She tried to hide it all by putting her head down.

_'Even though I've been together with Shizuma for a year now, every time she even looks at me, I can't help but go red. Why is it only her that has this affect on me?'_

**From Shizuma's point of view~**

_'I'm I really ready to throw out my life to start one with her? Why is it her? I've been with her a year now, but every time I just look at her, my heart stops.'_ Shizuma heart was beating so fast.

_'I love her so much, is it a sin? If it's wrong to love her like this, then I would never want to be right.'_ Shizuma and Nagisa were standing there. It felt like time had totally stopped just for them.

Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and used her other hand to hold Nagisa's chin up. Shizuma leaned closer and closer till they were millimeters away.

In a low tone, but yet loud enough that Nagisa could hear she said,

"I love you." Shizuma quickly closed the small gap that was between them. Such a gentle kiss that Shizuma had given Nagisa.

_'Her soft lips are making me melt. I need her, that's all I know.'_

**From Nagisa's side~**

_'Her lips are so gentle, can this really be happening? My feelings toward Shizuma, they have to be pure, there is no way that I could ever love anyone as much as I love Shizuma. I hope this works out, I can't lose her.'_

It was finally morning. Shizuma and Nagisa had school today. Though it has been a year so now Shizuma was in university and Nagisa was in her fifth year or miator.

Nagisa opened her eyes.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Nagisa glanced at the clock, it said; 7:00.

"Perfect, I can take a shower and make breakfast for Shizuma when she gets up."

Nagisa jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

Shizuma slowly opened her eyes and immediately closed them.

_'The lights are too bright for me.'_ Shizuma extended her hand to see if Nagisa was still sleeping. To her surprise Nagisa was gone.

Shizuma sat up and looked around. She stretched her arm.

"Mmmm~ Where is that cute girl?" Shizuma got out of bed and walked around. She heard the shower on.

"Found you." Shizuma walked inside the bathroom and walked into the tub to see a naked Nagisa shampooing her hair.

_'Haha, she looks wonderful, gives me enough energy to start my day.'_ Shizuma got in and hugged Nagisa right away.

"EEEEK!" Nagisa yelped.

"Shizuma! You scared me." Shizuma giggled and whispered,

"Miss me?" Nagisa ignored what Shizuma said and washed all of the shampoo out of her hair. Shizuma loved the smell of Nagisa's hair, it smelt like peaches.

Shizuma held Nagisa tighter. Nagisa turned around and looked in Shizuma's eyes, only to find that Shizuma big deep green eyes were starring back at her. Nagisa once again turned pink.

_'Why do I always lose to her stares, they make me go crazy!'_

Shizuma leaned closer and titled her face. They were inches away from each other. Shizuma whispered,

"Have a good day." With nothing left, she kissed her so gently.

Nagisa got out of the shower and blushed like crazy. Nagisa pushed the thought aside and got dressed and ran to the kitchen.

"Let's see what should I cook?" Nagisa was thinking for a moment.

"Ahh, I know let's start simple today and make eggs, bacon with bread." Nagisa started right away. She made a big mess in the kitchen, but she succeeded in making the breakfast, just in time for Shizuma to come out of the shower dressed and everything.

"Mmmm, what's that lovely scent I smell? And that mess I see in the kitchen HAHA" Nagisa turned around and smiled really big.

"HEEY, I made breakfast, care to try?" Shizuma walked over and said,

"It would be my honor." Shizuma took a sit and ate the food her love made.

"Mmm, it's good." Shizuma said and kept eating.

"Really?" Nagisa blushed and smile big. She glanced over the clock which said 7:45am; Nagisa yelped!

"EEEKK, I'm late! Shizuma, I have to go now, sorry can't have breakfast with you. See you later~!" Nagisa brushed herself up and took her case and gave a kiss goodbye and dashed out the door.

When Nagisa got to school she was breathless.

"–pants- I…made…it…just in time too…" Nagisa let out a big sigh and sat down in her desk. Everyone was whispering about something.

_'What's everyone talking about?'_ Tamao came up to Nagisa and greeted her.

"Good Morning, Nagisa." Nagisa looked up and smiled.

"Hello Tamao-chan" Tamao took a sit next to Nagisa.

"Have you heard? There's a new student coming here. Everyone's saying that she's drop-dead gorgeous and very intelligent. She's in year 6 but she's coming to all the classrooms to be introduced."

Nagisa just nodded but she wasn't really interested, she had Shizuma, but she was curious what the girl was going to be like. The bell rang and everyone shuffled to their seats. The teacher came in and started the lesson. Nagisa was bored out of her mind; she was playing with her pencil the whole time. About half way into the class, someone had knocked on the door.

Hikari and Amane (the new Etoiles) walked into the classroom and faced the class.

"Good morning everyone, Today we will be introducing the new student here at Miator. Please treat her well." Hikari said. Amane turned her head toward the door and held out her hand.

"You may come in now, Miss Masarou." At that that moment a tall beautiful came in. she stood in front of the class and gracefully bowed and said. "Hello everyone, my name is Kiri Masarou, Please take care of me."

When she looked back up Nagisa and Kairi's eyes met.


	5. New Student

_'Why is she starring at me like that? It's making me feel so awkward…'_ Nagisa was feeling uncomfortable with the way the new girl was starring at her. She gave off an elegant aura.

_'I hate to admit this but, she's actually very beautiful, and now she has the highest grade in the school? Is this even possible. She's like the new Etoile.'_ The new girls' name was Kiri Masarou. What Nagisa has said was true indeed.

Kiri had long black hair. She had the-end-of-her-forehead length side bangs. She was pretty tall to. She was as tall as Shizuma but a tad shorter.

From the looks of it she even had a nice body figure.

There was this awkward silence in the room until the teacher said,

"Why don't the students introduce themselves so that Miss Masarou gets to know them. I'll go in order starting with…Aoi Nagisa." Nagisa was surprised. She stood up slowly and bowed.

"My name is Nagisa Aoi. Please to meet you. I hope you like it here." Kiri smiled seductively and walked over to where Nagisa was standing. She looked at her for moments and suddenly hugged her and said,

"Nice to meet you." There were whispers around the room.

"What on earth is going on?" said one person.

"Shizuma will kill her if she found out." The whispers soon became shouting.

The room was pretty loud now. Hikari and Amane were confused to.

"That's enough everyone!" Amane said loudly.

"Miss Masarou I'm very sorry to interrupt but, what are you doing?" Hikari said quietly. Kiri stopped hugging her and made a bold statement.

"I'm going to make Aoi Nagisa my girlfriend."

Nagisa couldn't believe her ears.

"NANIIIIIIIII?" Nagisa pushed away from Kiri and said,

"wh-wh-wh-WHAT? I can't, I'm already taken." At the moment Tamao stood up and said,

"Yes, she is, she's already taken by Shizuma-sama." All the other girls around said,

"That's right!" Kiri turned and faced Nagisa.

"That doesn't matter. I decided you are mine." As soon as Kiri said that she turned and left. Nagisa dropped on the floor and yelled,

"DOUSHITE~~~~~~~~!"

A week has passed.

Nagisa and Shizuma were still together and in love. Nagisa wouldn't DARE to talk about what had happen with Shizuma. During school Kiri had become VERY popular.

All the girls swooned over her. Everyone wanted her, but Kiri only had eyes for Nagisa. Every chance Kiri got, she would flirt and try to seduce Nagisa.

One day when Nagisa was walking down to the lake she saw Kiri standing there alone.

Nagisa stood behind a tree and watched her.

From what Nagisa saw, Kiri was standing there all alone. Suddenly she let out a big sigh and sat down.

"Hang on Mitsuki. Just wait a little longer…"

She closed her eye and laid down. Nagisa felt this sharp pain.

"She's like Shizuma…She is kind of pretty….."

_'What the hell? I can't be thinking this. I LOVE Shizuma. I just admire Kiri…yeah…that's it…' _

Nagisa took a deep breath and walk out from behind the tree and slowly walked toward Kiri. She bent down and looked at her.

'Is she sleeping?' Nagisa was actually captivated by Kiri's sleeping face. Before she knew it she was on her stomach lying down with her hands supporting her head up. A slight breeze came. Kiri started to stir.

She slowly began to open her eyes. She saw a blushing face and read hair.

_'Crap, she woke up!'_ thought Nagisa. Nagisa got up and tried to make a run for it. Surprisingly Kiri was pretty fast and caught her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Did you like my sleeping face?" Kiri whispered in her ear. She even nibbled against it.

"Uhm…I was just passing by and I saw you and it looked like you were sleeping so I was only seeing." Kiri moved her hands from her waists to her thigh and started stroking it gently.

"Oh really? Felt like you were there for a long time." Nagisa knew this was wrong. She loved Shizuma and she knew she did. So why didn't she stop Kiri?

"Kiri…this is awkward. I'm taken and I love Shizuma a lot." Kiri stopped and turned around. She walked toward the lake and sat down.

_'Oh darn. I hope I wasn't mean.'_ Nagisa walked over to Kiri and sat down beside her.

"Gomen…I didn't mean to say it like that. I just-"

"its okay, I'm sorry anyway. I think I took it too Far." Interrupted Kiri. Nagisa looked over the lake. It was sunny out. The sunshine made the lake glow.

"It's beautiful right?" Nagisa asked.

"This is my favorite place. I come here all the time. I mostly come here when I want to skip class." Nagisa said.

"Yeah it's beautiful, this is my second time coming here. I came here because the screaming girls are starting to annoy me." Nagisa turned her head and blushed while she smiled and said,

"It's because Kiri-sempai is so popular." Kiri blushed and giggled.

_'I know what makes her so different now. She doesn't act like those fan girl. She's so carefree. Most of the students here are elegant and graceful. But she doesn't seem to care about that stuff. She puts off that optimistic and fun aura. She's just like…Mitsuki.'_ Nagisa turned her head back and looked at like the lake.

"Heey, Kiri? Could I ask you something?" Kiri nodded.

"Who's…Mitsuki? I saw you talking about her earlier and I'm wondering who she was." Kiri stopped smiling.

_'Crap…I hope I didn't offend her!'_

"You don't have to answer of course!" Kiri just shook her head no.

"It feels like I can open up to you…Feels like yesterday when it all happened." Kiri looked up into the sky.

"Mitsuki was your age. She was just like you too. She was funny, carefree, lovable, and clumsy. She was my girlfriend. She was beautiful. She had light crystal blue hair that reached her back. She had bangs looked really nice on her. She had eyes that matched her hair, she was my everything." Nagisa was feeling sad for some reason. Like she knew what was going to happen next.

"I loved her a lot. One day we were shopping and she left me. I was looking for her but I couldn't find her. When I ran to the intersection. She was there. She looked at me and she smiled while she cried. I ran to her as fast as I could, but I was too late…She walked to the middle of the rode and a car came speeding down and crushed her. She was bleeding everywhere. I took her to the hospital. Doctor said that she wasn't doing so well. They said she was about to die, if they didn't take her to the U.S to be treated. Of course I had to let her go. I had to inform her parents. They cried and cried. Few hours later, she was on the plane, her last words to me were _'I'm sorry, I love you.'_ Through the whole thing, she never cried. Even though it was possible for her to die, she didn't cry." Kiri looked like she was going to cry.

"I haven't seen her since. I know she's alive though, she has to be. Why did she leave me though. I guess I wasn't good enough for her. I don't need her though…" Nagisa felt so bad. She never really knew what it was like to lose someone…how did it feel to lose the one you loved most?

To crave for their touch, but never get it? To want to hold them close, but can't?

Nagisa suddenly said,

"I'm sorry, But it's okay right? Sometime people do things for a reason, even though we may not know it, there's always a reason behind it." Kiri looked at her and said,

"You know, you are one strange girl, which is why I want you even more." Nagisa blushed and said,

"I have Shizuma and I love her, you can't change that." Nagisa got up and ran off with a smile off her face.

"See you later Kiri-sempai!" she waved and ran off.

"Well see Nagisa-chan. I'll change your mind." With that Kiri got up and headed for class.

**

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? REVIEW, If you do, I'll give you Cookies&&Candy btw, spring break is here, I'll try to squeeze in more chapters remember review **


	6. Surprise!

**HEEY, again (: I'm Back with…CHAPTER 5 **

** Sorry that it's a bit boring DX**

**So like, so far, Nagisa and Kairi are getting closer ne?**

**Hehe, I have a big surprise for all of you, I tried something new XD.**

**Remember to REVIEW **

**Mmkay on with this ! Rmd: Review, Review, REVIEW ~! Loves you.**

* * *

Okay, so for the last chapter Nagisa and Kairi were getting along and getting to know each other. Let's see what Shizuma has been up to ~

"Ahh…this is killing me. I have so much homework." Shizuma was whining about all the homework she had.

"Nagisa isn't even home yet. I'm bored out of my mind!" Shizuma kept looking at the clock.

It only read 2:30 o'clock.

"Oh I know, I'll check what mail I have." Shizuma walked out the mail box to see what mail was there. She had 2 letters. Shizuma walked back inside and sat on the couch.

"I have mail from...the University and…Miator?" Shizuma thought she would open the Miator University one first. She tore the letter open and it read:

_Dear Shizuma,_

_ The staff has a problem, therefore. Next week. On Wednesday it'll be a day off._

_Please enjoy that day off._

_ Haji mako._

"I got a day off~~~ but what I'm I going to do?" Shizuma decided to open her second letter. It said:

_Dear Shizuma,_

_ I know that your school has a day off on Wednesday; would you like to come here and help out? Our staff could use one more person. You can choose what class you want to be in. Also you won't need to work all day, Some of the teachers will need help looking after the students while she does errands. If you decide to come on that day. Just come to the main entrance at 7 and you will see me._

_ Sister, Hamji _

"You bet I'm coming. Haha~ I can go see Nagisa~! I'm not going to tell her! It's going to be a surprise!" Shizuma jumped off her couch and put the letters away.

She went back to her homework and waited for Nagisa to come back.

Shizuma heard the door open and she jumped off and went to hide.

"Shizuma, I'm home!" Nagisa shouted, only that she didn't get a response.

_'She must be hiding again. I know what to do.'_ Nagisa put her bag on the counted and hid under the table.

"OW OW OW! My ankle!" Nagisa stomped her feet on the ground to make it sound like she fell. A few seconds later Shizuma came out screaming!

"Nagisa? Are you okay?" Shizuma came to see that no one was there.

"Nagisa…? Are you there?" Nagisa walked out from under the table and crept behind Shizuma and pounced on her.

"BOO!"

Shizuma screamed loud.

–BAM-

They landed and on the floor. Nagisa landed on top of Shizuma and laughed as hard as she could. Shizuma was embarrassed.

"I thought you were really hurt! Don't do that, you'll scare me." Nagisa tried to calm her laughing. She managed to say,

"Well if you don't hide when I come home, I wouldn't have to do that now ehy?" Nagisa started laughing again. Shizuma scream was something she'd never forget. Nagisa let out a big sigh from all the laughing.

"Phew, okay. We need to get dressed. Since it is Friday, I arranged a 'Family Reunion' with all our friends! What do you think we should wear?" Nagisa asked. Shizuma thought for a moment.

"Ah! I know, remember last year when I had you wear the red dress? Why don't you wear that and I'll wear that black dress?" Nagisa thought about it and she agreed.

"Okay! We don't need to go until 6pm. Since it's 4, do you want to try the dresses out to see if they still fit?" Shizuma nodded. They got up and walked to their room.

Shizuma looked through her closet and went all the way to the back. There were 2 dresses there.

Shizuma took them out and handed the red one to Nagisa.

"Well here they are. Let's try them on." Nagisa walked off into the bathroom and shut the door. Shizuma on the other hand stayed in the room and shut the door and locked it and started to change.

About 5 minutes later Nagisa came out of the bathroom. She was beautiful. She wore the dress with her hair down and brushed neatly. She was sexy. Shizuma turned over to take a look and grinned.

"You look beautiful." Nagisa blushed and looked down.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous yourself. They fit perfectly. It looks like we'll be able to go in these when we go out. We should change out of these and eat." Nagisa said in a cute voice. She was hungry haha. When Nagisa started to walk off into the bathroom again, Shizuma grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. "You look too beautiful for me to let you go you know that?" Shizuma whispered into Nagisa's ear. Shizuma started to nibble on Nagisa's ear.

"Shi-Shizuma…w-we have to-" Nagisa tried to explain to Shizuma but she was cut of by Shizuma when she lifted her up and brought her to the bed and dropped her on it. Shizuma hovered over Nagisa and bent down and whispered huskily into Nagisa's ear and said.

"Everything that you are is alluring to me. Your eyes are what makes me drawn to you. Your scent is like a drug to me. Your smile is what keeps me going, and your love is what keeps me alive." Shizuma confessed to Nagisa. Nagisa blushed and stared into Shizuma's eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

Shizuma got up and looked at the clock.

"It's only 5? Let's wash our clothes and great ready." Shizuma walked out leaving Nagisa still in excitement from all the action.

_'How does she make me feel so good all the time? Must get up and get ready.'_ Nagisa dragged herself up and went to the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later. Shizuma came back with their clothes washed and clean and Nagisa came out of the bathroom from a shower.

"Okay Shizuma I'm done, you can take a shower now. I'll be getting dressed." Shizuma nodded and walked over to her. She once again pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mmm, you smell good, Makes me want to repeat that 'activity' again." Shizuma grinned and nuzzled her face into Nagisa's neck. Nagisa blushed.

"S-Shizuma…w-we can't, w-we have to go t-to the p-party remember?" Nagisa stammered the whole sentence out.

"You're right. That means I have to stop. This means…you owe me later." Shizuma giggled and let of Nagisa. She walked in front of Nagisa and kissed her lips softly and went off to the bathroom. About 20 minutes later, Shizuma came out, dressed with her hair tied up neatly.

Shizuma walked out and saw Nagisa tying up her hair. Shizuma saw how beautiful she looked and almost dropped to see her girlfriend so beautiful. Shizuma walked over to Nagisa and took Nagisa's hair and tied it up for her. "Let me help you with that." Shizuma finished and wrapped her arms around Nagisa and whispered,

"you're beautiful." Nagisa blushed, "You're gorgeous yourself. Nagisa turned her self around and hugged Shizuma tightly.

"I still can't believe that you belong to me. I don't know what I would do without you." Nagisa burrowed herself further into Shizuma. Shizuma looked down at her love.

"I don't know what I would do without you either. I think I'd still be in my ice cold world, lost and confused. I'm lucky that I found you. I'm lucky that you got lost in the woods and found me at the tree. I love you." Shizuma took hold of Nagisa's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

She kissed her lips and hugged her tightly. Then the doorbell rang. They stopped kissing and held hands and walked toward the door.

When they opened it, the "family" fell all in. Amane and Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi, Chikaru and Shion, and Miyuki and Tamao came but they aren't together…yet.

"A-are you guys okay? Why were you guys leaning against the door?" Nagisa was trying to hold in her laughing while Shizuma, on the other hand, was laughing her head off.

"We –laugh should get –giggle- going! –LAUGH-." Miyuki got up and brushed herself up and went up to Shizuma and flicked her forehead.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" This only caused Shizuma to laugh even harder. After Shizuma stopped laughing, the limo came. They all went into the limo. They were paired up again.

It was Shizuma and Nagisa, Amane and Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi, Chiyo and Kagome, Chikaru and Shion, and lastly, Miyuki and Tamao were sitting beside each other.

The limo took a sharp turn and everyone leaned to the left.

"Whoa…." Tamao leaned against Miyuki. Miyuki looked at Tamao and suddenly blushed.

_'Why am I blushing? I don't like her or anything…right?'_ Miyuki suddenly had a feeling of wanting to hug Tamao.

_'Do I like Tamao? But, she wouldn't like me back, after what I did to her and Nagisa.'_ Miyuki suddenly looked really sad. Tamao was the first to notice.

"Miyuki-sama, are you okay? You don't look so good. Are you sick? Let me check your temperature." Tamao bent over and placed her hand on Miyuki's forehead. This drove Miyuki crazy.

"Oh, you do have a high temperature. Are you going to be okay?" Tamao asked very sweetly.

"Uh…uh….uhm…yeah…" Miyuki looked away because she was blushing. Tamao inched closer and said,

"Well, just incase you get dizzy or collapse. I'll stay near you." All of a sudden the car turned quiet and everyone was looking at Miyuki and Tamao, they were all smiling. Miyuki turned and looked.

"W-what? Don't stare…" Shizuma giggle and asked the driver,

"Are we almost there yet?" The drive answered back.

"Yes Miss Hanazono, Just a couple blocks left." Shizuma nodded and turned to Nagisa and cuddled with her, Shizuma whispered.

"It felt really great earlier you know that?" Shizuma licked her lips.

"You still owe me ." Shizuma cuddled with Nagisa closer and giggled while Nagisa was turning redder then a tomato.

"Are you having a fever too, Nagisa?" Chikaru turned and asked. Nagisa jumped and replied 'no' as fast as she could. About a minute later it was 6:30 pm exactly and they arrived at the restaurant.

They walked out of the limo and proceeded to the door. This was a 5 star restaurant. It was called, 'The Stars Light'.

Of course Shizuma owned this restaurant. Not many people could get in. Reservations were incredibly hard to get. It was usually the people with big companies and loaded with money that would get in faster. Nagisa looked at the restaurant in astonishment.

"SHIZUMA! This place is gorgeous!" Shizuma giggled and held Nagisa hand and lead everyone into the restaurant. A Waitress came and said,

"Hello, How many?" Shizuma counted and said

"10 Please." The Lady looked and said,

"Do you have reservations?" Shizuma nodded and told the lady her name.

"I put the name under Hanazono." The lady dropped her jaw and said.

"Oh! Excuse me. Your table is this way." The lady led everyone their table, on their way there, Nagisa noticed how everyone was starring at them.

"What would you like tonight?" Shizuma looked at the menu and said,

"We'll have the Special meal order #24, with number 4, bake it instead of frying it, and the 5 of the side orders of number 18, and 10 drinks from number 92." The lady nodded and finished writing the order and left. Shizuma turned to the table and began to talk,

"Well. This might take about 20 minutes to prepare to so let's talk. How are things going at Miator?" Nagisa froze. She suddenly remembered Mitsuki and how she's been flirting with Nagisa ever since she got here. Amane, Hikari, Yaya, Tsubomi, were all twitching. Hikari opened her mouth and said,

"Things have been fine, Nothing new really." Everyone nodded drastically. Shizuma looked at them very strangely.

"Oh really?" Everyone nodded again. Shizuma turned to Nagisa and asked.

"What about you love, how it's going for-"

"GOOD!" Shizuma knew something was up for sure. She was about to ask but then the door opened. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

A tall girl with long black hair and the-end-of-her-forehead length side bangs with a sexy knee length black dress came in. Nagisa opened her jaw.

It was Kairi who had walked through the doors.

'CRAP! It's Kairi! SHIT, if she sees me, I'm DOOMED for sure.' Nagisa Turned to Tamao and grabbed her and whispered,

'its Kairi! I'm doomed, what do I do?" Tamao was scared herself and grabbed Nagisa's wrist and stood up.

"EXCUSE US! WE NEED THE BATHROOM!" Tamao and Nagisa ran off into the bathroom and peaked outside to see what was happening. Mitsuki walked in and paused to talk to the lady. The lady bowed and led her inside.

To Nagisa's surprise, Shizuma put her hand up in the air and waved to Kairi and called out, "Kairi! Long time no see!" Kairi turned to Shizuma's direction and smiled and walked toward Shizuma.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in some time too! How's it going, who are these lovely ladies?" Shizuma smiled and said,

"Well these are my friends. On my left is Amane and Hikari, Yaya and Tsubomi, Chikaru and Shion, Miyuki, and 2 people went to the washroom to wash up. It was My Girlfriend and her friend." Kairi Smiled and said

"Oh, wait, I know, 4 of them, Amane and Hikari and Yaya and Tsubomi!" Shizuma looked at her confusedly. "How do you know them?" Mitsuki turned and faced Shizuma. "OH Right! You don't know yet. I'm attending St. Miator academy. It's a lovely school. I even met this cute girl, though she's not fond of me, but I know I can change that." Shizuma burst out laughing.

"You really haven't changed." Kairi put her hand behind her hand and started laughing herself. Shizuma glanced to the side and saw Amane and Hikari were twitching.

_'What's up with them…?' _

"Well Shizuma, It was nice seeing you but, I'm hungry and I want to eat!" Shizuma said good-bye and Kairi left. The second Kairi left Nagisa and Tamao came back out and sat down.

"Sorry it took so long, but Tamao wanted to reply her make-up." Shizuma nodded. The waitress came out with all their food and they began to eat.

While they were eating Shizuma asked Amane and Hikari something,

"Amane and Hikari, how come you guys were twitching so much when Mitsuki was here? Is she bad in school?" Amane choked on her food and Hikari spat out her water.

"NOO! What are you talking about? We weren't twitching!" Shizuma looked at them with a surprised expression.

"Okay if you say so…." Nagisa felt the tension and tried to start up a conversation.

"HOLYFOOKBBQ! This is good~~!" Everyone started laughing.

Shizuma was laughing too.

"Oh Nagisa, You really do love food don't you? I'm scared I'll lose you to food one day." Shizuma wiped her tear from her eye from laughing to hard.

Nagisa turned to Shizuma and smiled.

"No way, I prefer Shizuma over food any day!" Shizuma giggled and smiled.

"That's SO cute!" Yaya Shouted. Tsubomi smacked Yaya's head.

"WHAT? I didn't do anything wrong!" Yaya rubbed the back of her head,

"baka! You ruined the nice moment!" Yaya gave an evil grin to Tsubomi; she slid her hand around tsubomi's neck.

"Oh are you jealous? Don't worry Tsubomi, You're cute too." Tsubomi blushed and pouted.

"Yaya…not here…you're so embarrassing" Everyone started to giggle. They began to eat and talk a lot. While everyone else was eating Miyuki kept starring at Tamao intensely.

'God damn…I want her so much! What's wrong with me?" Tamao who was eating, noticed Miyuki starring at her.

_'Why is she starring at me? She's making me blush so much. I really do like Miyuki. What should I do? Do I stare back, or ask?'_ Tamao was mentally talking to herself. Tamao out-stretched her hand and held Miyuki's. Miyuki opened her jaw and looked at their hands, and then she looked at Tamao who was smiling at her.

Miyuki couldn't help but smile back. Miyuki held Tamao's hand back. They held each others hand tight. Everything was fun and bright until….

"Shizuma! I'm sorry to interrupt but seems like I forgot something." Nagisa recognized that voice right away. It was…Kairi. Nagisa almost freaked out, but she decided that would be worse, so instead she hid behind Shizuma.

"Oh really? What was it?" Kairi pointed under the table.

"It's my wallet. I just realized that it fell out while I was talking to you." Kairi bent down and picked up her wallet. While she was under there, she noticed long, beautiful, slender legs.

_'They look really familiar…'_ Kairi bent back up, she brushed herself off.

"Thanks. Sorry for interrupting you." Kairi apologized and slightly bowed down. She noticed a girl behind Shizuma.

_'I wonder who that is. She's looks familiar.'_ Shizuma followed Mitsuki's eyes to see where she was looking, it was behind her.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Shizuma moved out of the way. Nagisa had a surprise and scared look on her face.

"Nagisa?"


	7. Falling Apart

**A/N: *Important* Heey, sorry for not updating this story lately, I've been caught up with exams and all but, THEY'RE OVER NOW~! WOOT! Okay Chapter 6 Right? I hope this refreshes your mind a bit LOL ;D If you don't remember what has happened…GO BACK AND READ MENG~!~!~!~! If you really want to be in the mood, listen to a song called kanashiki Kako.**

**Yeah and btw, Miyuki, Shizuma, Nagisa, and Tamao have houses because…well, I just want them to LOL lets just say certain students can own houses if they parents sign a form okay? xD**

**Please Review, they keep me motivated and all. ERC! (every Review counts!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic**

* * *

"Kairi-sempai? Oh…fancy meeting you here…" Nagisa was trying to avoid her gaze.

"You guys know each other? Well, that's good!" Shizuma was still clueless about it.

"Nagisa, you're dating Hanozono Shizuma?" Kairi stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's my only one, isn't she cute Kairi-chan?" Shizuma answered and smiled. She turned over and hugged Nagisa, and kissed her lips softly.

Of course Nagisa kissed her back, but she was a bit anxious with Kairi there watching.

Suddenly, Nagisa was pulled out of Shizuma grasp.

"I'm sorry Shizuma-chan, even though you are my best friend, I have feelings for Nagisa as well, and I don't feel so well with you kissing her right in front of me." Kairi glared at Shizuma.

Shizuma stared in bewilderment,

_'What's going on with those two? Is there something I should know about this?'_ Shizuma turned her head toward Amane and Hikari to get the answer, but they simply looked away. Shizuma stood up and pulled Nagisa back and held her in her arms.

"What are you talking about? Nagisa is my girlfriend, I should have the right to kiss her and hug her as I please." Shizuma cold eyes were turned on and they were glaring right was Kairi.

"I advise you to stay away from Nagisa, unless you want to be dead." Shizuma ice cold eyes were signaling Kairi to leave.

Kairi simply chuckled and said,

"You have no right to tell me something like that, since I'm the one that sees Nagisa more often. I'm also amused by the fact Nagisa-chan didn't tell you about this." Kairi was right, since Shizuma and Nagisa attended to different schools, they didn't see each other a lot, the only real time they spend together was either when Nagisa came home or on the weekends. Kairi smirked and looked toward Nagisa.

"See you later, Nagisa-chan." With that, Kairi left. Everyone was scared and worried about Nagisa and Shizuma.

Shizuma was so angry; she clenched her fists and stomped out. Everyone followed her out, but they were left with a black limo getting further away. Nagisa was getting more heartbroken by the second.

Tears were forming in her eyes. She clenched on the front her dress as she let the tears fall out of her eyes. Everyone came rushing to her side.

"Nagisa! It's okay! I'm sure Shizuma isn't that mad, don't cry!" Hikari was doing her best to comfort the redhead but she wasn't succeeding.

Miyuki and Tamao looked at each other in worry. Miyuki called her limo and everyone was on their way home. Nagisa had fallen asleep on Tamao's lap. Everyone was discussing the issue in whisper.

"What should we do?" Hikari whispered.

"I don't know, Miyuki, what should we do? If we let this continue, everyone will be hurt." Amane said in concern.

"I say, we kick that girl's ass!" Yaya said in a hiss.

"No baka!" Tsubomi smacked Yaya's head.

Nagisa began to stir. Everyone started to be quiet again.

"Well, in my opinion, you shouldn't let Kairi-san near Nagisa anymore." Miyuki said in a serious tone.

By then Nagisa had begun to wake up, she sat up and rubbed her eye.

"What is everyone talking about?" Nagisa asked in tiredness.

"Nagisa-chan, do you want to sleepover at my place tonight?" Tamao asked. Nagisa shook her head.

"No, Shizuma would be more worried and angry, I want to go home." Nagisa seemed upset again.

Miyuki nodded and told the driver to stop, since they had reached her house. They bid her good bye as she walked up toward the door. She took a deep breath before walking in.

"Shizuma…? Are you here?" Nagisa questioned. No one answered. All the lights were turned off, and Nagisa was starting to worry a bit. She walked to the kitchen and looked around, at the corner of her eye, she saw Shizuma sitting at the table with her chin resting on the front of her folded hands.

"Shi-Shizuma…?" Nagisa was frightened and she didn't know why. Shizuma didn't answer her, but instead she turned her eyes toward her. Nagisa silently gasped, she was shocked how Shizuma's eyes were so cold.

The moon shined through their window illuminating the room, the side door was open, letting the wind sway the white curtains.

Shizuma slowly got up and walked toward Nagisa. Nagisa took a step back on instinct.

The younger girl thought that there was something different about Shizuma, something scarier.

Nagisa moved backer and backer until her back met the wall. Shizuma walked toward her until Nagisa was in her reach.

She put her hands to her chest and tightened up. Shizuma slammed both her hands to each side of Nagisa, trapping her.

"S-Shizuma, what's wrong?" Nagisa had fear her in eyes.

"Nagisa…" Shizuma was really agitated on why Nagisa hadn't told her about Kairi. Since the car ride home when she had left Nagisa at the restaurant with everyone else, a thought occurred to her mind that Nagisa was cheating on her, or had a crush on Kairi. Shizuma didn't want that, she wanted Nagisa to hers and only hers. She wouldn't be able to bear the thought of Nagisa leaving her.

"S-Shizuma, w-what's wrong?" Nagisa was so scared of what would happen next, she didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling.

"Do you love me, Nagisa?"

"Yes, of course I do! More than anything in the world!" Nagisa exclaimed. Shizuma smirked and looked at her right in the eye.

Nagisa gasped at how Shizuma's eyes were so…dull, so lifeless.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Kairi?" Shizuma asked while she was still smirking.

"I…I…" Nagisa couldn't come up with an explanation while she was so scared.

"Do you like Kairi? Is that why you didn't tell me?" Shizuma could feel herself getting angrier at the thought of Kairi and Nagisa together.

"What? Shizuma, why are you saying this?" Nagisa was getting more confused.

"Well Nagisa, I want you mine and only mine, I'll make you love me." Shizuma looked straight in Nagisa's eyes, and lunged forward at Nagisa.

Nagisa yelped at the sudden contact. Shizuma closed any small gap between her and Nagisa, Shizuma right hand left the wall and made its way to Nagisa's hip.

Shizuma laid her head in the crook of Nagisa's neck. Nagisa gasped when she felt Shizuma's breath on her bare neck.

Shizuma began to lick Nagisa's neck and leaving little kisses. Nagisa didn't feel right, of course they made love many times, but something was different about this one. Shizuma wasn't like this. She was so scared.

"S-Shizuma…Stop…" Shizuma ignored her requested and continued; her hands were roaming every part of Nagisa's body she could get her hands on. Her left hand was cupping Nagisa's cheek, while her right hand was drifting upward. Nagisa took a sharp breath in. Shizuma grinned.

Nagisa really didn't feel right with this so, she tried to push Shizuma away, but Shizuma didn't let that happen, she kissed Nagisa roughly while trying to force her tongue into Nagisa's mouth.

Nagisa lips were sealed shut; she wouldn't let Shizuma win.

Shizuma who was starting to feel frustrated, started to strike her tongue against Nagisa's sealed lips.

Shizuma was feeling more frustrated that Nagisa wouldn't open her lips.

Nagisa was making small sounds. Shizuma didn't feel satisfied yet, she really needed Nagisa, she need to be inside her right now.

Shizuma pushed Nagisa down toward the floor and jumped down on her. When it was all silent, Shizuma whispered in Nagisa's ear,

"Love only me." Shizuma kissed Nagisa on the lips and started to drag her dress down from the shoulders. She placed light kisses on her shoulders.

_'No…Stop Shizuma…Please, I don't want this!'_ Nagisa cried in her mind. Shizuma began to move even lower.

Nagisa summoned all the strength she had in her body and pushed Shizuma as hard as she could. She got up and pulled her dress up; tears were forming in her eyes rapidly.

"B-baka!" Nagisa shouted, got up, and ran out the door.

Shizuma, who was on the floor on all four, only smirked.

Nagisa ran out, she ran until she was a block away from Shizuma.

"Why…? Why did this happen? Why did you do that? Why…?" Nagisa asked herself knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. Tear made their way down Nagisa's cheeks.

All she could think about right now was…where was she going to go at 12 in the morning? She couldn't go back where Shizuma was.

She never felt so lost and insecure in her life. Then she thought…she could go to Tamao! Tamao was there no matter what.

Nagisa began to walk the direction Tamao's house was in.

About 7am, Tamao was up because she couldn't sleep so well. She went down to the kitchen and made some tea, by the time she was done, she heard the doorbell.

"Strange, who could be here at this time?" Tamao, in her bathrobe and loose hair, made her way to the door. She opened the door and to her surprise, a very worn out Nagisa was out the door with puffy eyes.

"Nagisa-chan? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Tamao was very worried for her best friend.

"Tamao-chan…? Gomen…I—" Nagisa didn't even finish her sentence. She was so tired that she had collapsed into Tamao's arms.

"Nagisa-chan? Nagisa-chan? Are you okay? Nagisa!" Tamao's worries grew deeper; she carried Nagisa to the guest room.

About 5 hours later, Nagisa slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Where…am I?" Nagisa looked around the room; the scenery was very familiar to her. Then suddenly, last night came as a flash back to her mind.

"That's right…I'm in Tamao-chan's house because, Shizuma and I…had a fight." Tears started to rebuild in Nagisa's eyes, but they didn't make it down because a small knock was made.

"Nagisa-chan, are you awake?"

"Ah…Come in Tamao-chan" Tamao opened the door and stuck her head in. She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"So Nagisa-chan, how are feeling?" Tamao came over and took a seat on the bed beside her.

"I'm feeling better, sorry to intrude."

"It's okay, stay as long as you like. So...you want to tell me what happened?" Nagisa frowned and shook her head yes. She crouched in her legs and began to tell Tamao what had happened last night.

"Oh…Nagisa-chan! Are you okay? My god, Shizuma did such a thing?" Tamao hugged her best friend tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly, I can't believe it either." Nagisa made a faint smile. Then suddenly, she sneezed.

"Nagisa-chan? Are you okay? I think you have a cold. Stay here, I'll make you some soup." Tamao got up and left.

"Ah…Arigato, Tamao-chan." Nagisa threw her head back on to the bed with her hands spread out. Then she noticed that she wasn't wearing her dress anymore.

"Hmm…Tamao-chan must've changed me." Nagisa began to drift to sleep again, dreaming about her Shizuma, that she still loved no matter what.

Tamao made her way to the kitchen, thinking.

'How could Shizuma-sama do such a thing? Well I won't put up with it. Nagisa does not deserve to be treated like that. I'm going to see Shizuma-sama today! Also to pick up Nagisa's clothes.' Tamao began to cook the soup for the redhead. When she had finished, she went upstairs only to see that the redhead was sleeping. She out the tray down on the table and looked at Nagisa. She giggled, no matter how many years went by, Nagisa still had the cutest sleeping face.

"Na-gi-sa-chan, wake up, the soup is ready." Tamao began to tickle Nagisa's neck.

"Mmm…" Nagisa began to stir. She suddenly shot up rubbing her neck.

"W-what is it?" Nagisa looked at Tamao stupidly. Tamao giggled and told her the soup was ready.

"Ah~ Thank you very much!" Nagisa picked her soup up and began to eat.

"Uh…Nagisa-chan, I'm going to go…shopping for a bit. So you stay here while I get some stuff, okay?"

"Oh…okay, I'll stay here and sleep then." Nagisa had finished her soup and laid down. Tamao smiled and got out the room and secretly headed to Shizuma's house.


	8. Many Many Surprises

**A/N: Hello~! I'm back…with a new chapter! I hope you'll like it, It took awhile for me to write this. Yuppers, I know, I haven't updated in awhile D; I have no excuses, just that I've been lazy FORGIVEZ ME~! D; Now chapter 7~? Lol I'm really starting to get confused xD But I totally remember what to do! So have no fear~! Kairi-chan is here (: Anyways, Thank you to those who have reviewed I really appreciate it ^^ It actually really helps me write faster. So keep reviewing! ERC (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic ): **

* * *

"Shizuma is going to have a piece of my mind! No one can treat Nagisa like that!" Tamao mumbled to herself as she got out of her cab. She told the man to wait here while she grabbed some stuff. Tamao went up to the house and took a deep breath. She rang the doorbell. No one answered. She rang it again. Still, no one answered. Feeling impatient now, Tamao rang the doorbell one hundred times. Finally, the door opened, revealing a surprisingly normal looking Shizuma.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I came here to talk to you, and pick up Nagisa's clothing." Tamao glared evenly back.

"So she's staying at your place, huh? Figures." Shizuma rolled her eyes and opened the door and motioned Tamao to come in. Tamao went in, took of her shoes, and went to Shizuma and Nagisa's room. She saw Nagisa's duffle bag and went to her closet. She began pack most of Nagisa's clothes. Shizuma stood against the door, watching Tamao pack Nagisa's things, well not really, she was lost in thought. Soon enough, Tamao had finished packing and zipped the back tightly.

"Now that you're finished packing Nagisa's things, get out." Shizuma was as cold as ever.

"Not so fast there, I still want to talk to you." Tamao was determined as hell to get Shizuma to explain why she did such cruel things to Nagisa. Shizuma rolled her eyes and sighed at the same time. She led Tamao to their living room. They sat on opposite couches and waited a brief moment.

"Well?" Shizuma inquired. "What is it that you want to talk about?" She stated coldly.

"Why did you do such things to Nagisa? Why did you do such a thing to drive Nagisa out of her house at 12 am?" Tamao snapped. Shizuma scoffed.

"That's none of your business, Tamao-san"

"Well it is when she fucking walks from here to my house. She rang my doorbell at 7am this morning, worn out and puffy eyed. She was so damn tired that she passed out!" Tamao was slightly angered. Shizuma twitched slightly, having concern for her.

"If this is fucking about Kairi-san and Nagisa-chan, then you shouldn't worry! In school, no matter how much Kairi hits on Nagisa, she's always telling her that she loves you and only you! She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry about it. At the restaurant, the moment she saw Kairi-san walk in, she went to hide; she didn't want to cause any trouble. Knowing her; she thinks she can handle things on her own! Then you go and do something like this?!" Tamao was almost screaming now.

"Are you afraid of losing to Kairi-san?!" She eyed the silvered-hair lady, but she remained silent. She was trying to absorb this information.

'So Nagisa does love me, and she wasn't cheating one me! Oh god! What have I done?!'

"No I'm not afraid of losing to Kairi. What I'm really afraid of is losing Nagisa." Shizuma whispered.

"Tamao-san, I made a huge mistake! If I knew it like that, then I wouldn't have done what I did! I—"

"Say no more Shizuma-sama, I understand. How about we go visit her right now?" Tamao grinned.

'Damn, she's so nice. I'm glad she understands. I'm going to get you back Nagisa!' Shizuma thought to herself.

"Well then, I guess you should leave her clothes here, because I'm bringing her back!" Shizuma exclaimed. Tamao giggled and threw the duffle bag at Shizuma. To her surprise, it was extremely light, like nothing was in it.

"Well…I actually never packed anything, because I knew that by the time I was done, you'd try to go get Nagisa back~!" Tamao giggled. Shizuma stared at her, and then smiled.

"Let's get my Nagi back!"

* * *

Nagisa was still in her room, sleeping. She still had a high fever, and it wasn't getting better at the moment. She was having a deep nightmare.

"_It's over Nagisa. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. I can't put up with you anymore!" A very angry and upset Shizuma was glaring at a poor Nagisa._

"_No! Wait! I can change! I'm sorry! Don't leave me…please don't_…" Nagisa was tossing and turning in her bed.

"_I hate you Nagisa, you can go find your new lover now, because I don't need you anymore!" Shizuma stood there ready to leave Nagisa forever._

"_Wait! No. please, I don't love her, I love you!" Nagisa tried to run after her, but no matter how fast she would run, she would never get any closer. Soon Shizuma's figure began to disappear._

"_Shizuma! Wait…!" Nagisa stopped running and sank down to cry._

"Mm…don't leave me…" She mumbled. A single tear escaped Nagisa's eye, streaming down her hot cheek.

Shizuma and Tamao had finally made it. Shizuma ran up the house jumping up and down waiting for Tamao to hurry and open the locked door. Tamao was on her way up when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh my, my flowers are dying, I'll have to water them…" Tamao looked at her wilting flowers.

"TAMAO! This is not the time for worrying about your flowers! Gosh." Shizuma was impatient now. She wanted to see her Nagisa this instant,

"Sorry, sorry, you're right." Tamao got back up and opened the door for her.

"I'll leave it up to you now." Tamao went back out to her flowers. Shizuma nodded and bolted up the stairs. She quietly walked to the guest room that Nagisa was in and slowly opened the door.

"Nagisa…?" Shizuma quietly called her out. No one answered. She stepped into the room. She looked at the bed. There was a figure in it, tossing and turning. Shizuma walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down looking into a very flushed face.

"She looks like she has a fever…" Shizuma whispered. She then brought her hand to Nagisa' forehead and it was extremely hot.

"Crap, this is all my fault, if I only listened to you instead, then you wouldn't be so sick right now…" Shizuma frowned.

"Mmm…Shizuma-sama, don't…leave…me…." Nagisa mumbled as another tear slowly came down.

"I'll never leave you again, Nagisa! I promise." Shizuma said as she wiped away Nagisa's tear.

"Oh Nagisa, this is my entire fault! I promise to never let you go again. Never…" Shizuma went into the washroom, grabbed a cloth, put cold water on it, and walked back out to put it on Nagisa's forehead. Nagisa stirred a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed were deep green eyes looking at her with sad eyes.

"Shi...zuma…?" Nagisa croaked.

"That's right love, it's me." Shizuma held Nagisa's hand.

"Is this a dream? Why is Shizuma-sama here?" Nagisa slowly began to close her eyes again. Before Shizuma could even explain, Nagisa was to sick to stay awake and fell asleep again.

'She's to sick; I'll have to bring her home. The air here is uncomfortable for her.' Shizuma grabbed Nagisa out of bed and carried her bridal style out of Tamao's house. When she walked outside, she saw a yellow cab and Tamao watering her dead flowers.

"Hey Shizuma, I called a cab for you, don't worry, I already paid for the ride home." Tamao smiled as she tried to revive her flowers.

"My poor flowers!" Tamao cried with a goofy face. Shizuma rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Thanks Tamao-san, I owe you one!" Shizuma giggled as she slid into the cab.

"Where to?" A man in front of the cab asked.

"108 Strawberry Crescent, please." Shizuma sat back and felt the car moving away. Shizuma looked down at Nagisa.

'Gomenasai Nagisa, I won't back down anymore. I'll fight for you; I won't let anyone have you.' Shizuma tightened her grip on Nagisa. Soon the cab stopped at their house, Shizuma thanked the man and got out carrying Nagisa.

* * *

Shizuma walked into their bedroom and slowly placed Nagisa on the bed. She stripped Nagisa and placed the covers over her. Shizuma went to get one of those thermometer things to check on Nagisa's temperature. She came back and stuck it into her mouth and waited awhile. When she pulled it back out, she took a look at it.

"Hmm, seems normal, I say, she's better!" Shizuma put down the thermometer and stripped herself. After they became together, it was a habit to sleep naked together. Shizuma snuggled closer to Nagisa and put wrapped her arms around Nagisa and pulled her close. Nagisa stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

'Mmm, what's that around me? Why am I…naked?' Nagisa thought before she fully opened her eyes. Once she opened them, she noticed those deep forest green eyes. Nagisa blushed.

"Are you awake now?" Shizuma's gentle voiced asked.

"Shizuma…? Is this real? Why am I here?" Nagisa asked her questions all at once. Shizuma pulled Nagisa closer, 'til their whole bodies were pressing against each other. Nagisa blushed as she felt her skin meet Shizuma's. She leaned her head down, trying not to have eye contact with Shizuma.

"Yeah, it's me love. Does my touch feel real? And because this is where you belong…in my arms." Shizuma leaned closer.

"So…Shizuma isn't mad at me anymore?" Nagisa, still having her head down, looked up with only her eyes.

'She's so cute!' Shizuma thought.

"No, I was never mad at you from the start, I guess I was…jealous. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you." Shizuma unwraps her arms from Nagisa and lies on her back to stare at the ceiling. Nagisa turned on her side and embraces Shizuma in her arms and nuzzled her head at the side of Shizuma's body.

"Mmmn." Nagisa shook her head lightly at Shizuma's side.

"No matter what, I would only choose Shizuma-sama because…I love you!" Nagisa smiled, and Shizuma felt it. Her heart melted at those words. She moved so quick that couldn't see what just happened. Shizuma got up and straddled Nagisa, pinning her hands above her head and smirked. This could only mean one thing, Nagisa thought.

MAKE UP SEX~!!!

Shizuma leaned down closer to kiss Nagisa, but she turned her head so that Shizuma couldn't kiss her.

'Nagisa…?' Shizuma stared at her with bewilder. Then she saw that Nagisa turned back and smirked.

'Oh…she wants me to pry it from her…this is going to be sexy.' Shizuma thought happily. She straddled Nagisa tighter, with Nagisa's hands still above her head, Shizuma once again tried to kiss Nagisa, once again, Nagisa turned her head away. Shizuma smirked and kissed her neck instead. She slowly sucked on the skin and then licked it. After covering her neck with kisses, Shizuma moved her head to where Nagisa's face was and tried to kiss her, but Nagisa refused and turned her head to the other side. Shizuma knew she had to try another tactic. So she moved her left hand that held Nagisa's right and used it to hold Nagisa's chin and gently, yet forcefully turned it her direction, and kissed her roughly.

Shizuma set her body down on Nagisa's slowly, and embraced her.

"Nn…Nnn, Mm." Nagisa made sounds at Shizuma kissed her. Shizuma tried to get her tongue to meet Nagisa's mouth, but Nagisa was still resisting. Shizuma ran her fingers down the outline of Nagisa's body lightly. Nagisa gasped at the touch. Shizuma saw this as an opportunity and slid her tongue in, exploring Nagisa's mouth.

"Ah..Nnn. Mmm." Nagisa was still trying to resist but she knew she enjoyed it. Soon she couldn't resist anymore and kissed Shizuma with the same intensity back. Shizuma broke the kiss, and they were panting heavily. Shizuma moved down to Nagisa's chest. She gently touched them and gave them a firm squeeze. Nagisa moaned from the pleasure. Shizuma was now looking at Nagisa's erect nipples. She gentle placed her mouth at the tip and sucked. Nagisa kept moaning, filling Shizuma's ear. She took her other hand and gently massaged the other breast that she wasn't sucking and licking. Eventually, she switched, and repeated her actions.

"Ahh…~" Nagisa groaned. Soon, Shizuma moved downer, leaving trails of kisses along the way, and stopped at Nagisa's lower area. She separated Nagisa's legs and kissed the inside of Nagisa's thigh. Nagisa took a sharp intake. Shizuma grinned and continued.

She took her focus and put it where Nagisa's very wet core. The scent made Shizuma dizzy with happiness. She gently stuck her tongue out and gave a small lick. Nagisa moaned quietly. Shizuma smirked and licked her clit, causing a more load moan from the redhead. She placed her lips on her clit and sucked, hard. Nagisa cried a bit louder now, encouraging Shizuma to go further. She licked lower at Nagisa's entranced as her thumb rubbed Nagisa's clit. Nagisa was breathing heavily now.

"Quit…teasing…me!" Nagisa managed to say. Shizuma only smiled. Giving into Nagisa, she slowly stuck her tongue into Nagisa. Nagisa quietly screamed as Shizuma's tongue went further. Shizuma thrusted her tongue faster and deeper, feeling Nagisa's walls.

"SH-SHIZUMA!" Nagisa cried, she was screaming louder and louder when Shizuma went deeper. She clutched the bed sheets so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Shizuma swirled her tongue around as her right hand played with Nagisa's clit, making the pleasure more intense. Her right hand was caressing the inside of Nagisa's thighs. Shizuma knew that Nagisa's inner thighs were one of Nagisa's secret sweet spots. Nagisa felt her stomach tightening as she was near her point.

"Shizuma…! I'M…" Nagisa didn't even finish as Shizuma already knew that she was nearing her climax. Nagisa screamed arched her back higher as Shizuma thrusted her tongue the last time. Fluids flowed all over Shizuma's tongue and face. She licked every last drop.

"Mmm, as always, you're delicious, my little Nagisa." Shizuma crawled back to where Nagisa was lying and breathing heavily.

"Stop…saying…embarrassing…things!" Nagisa said between her breaths. Shizuma hovered over her and used one of hands to hold Nagisa's cheek.

"No way, for two reasons…one, it's the truth, and two, you blush so ever adorably when I say these things." Shizuma smirked as Nagisa blushed deeper when she said that. She leaned down further and kissed Nagisa deeply. Nagisa kissed back with the same passion. When they stopped, Shizuma got back up and smiled evilly.

"You ready for round 2?" Nagisa went wide-eyed.

"You want round 2?! Where you do get all this sex energy?!"

"When I got a beautiful girl like you, I get so tempted." Shizuma smiled as she leaped back down again. Not so surprisingly though, Nagisa dodged it.

"Ah ah~! It's my turn now." Nagisa smirked evilly. Shizuma turned hot as she was waiting for what was coming for her.

For the rest of the evening and night, they made up over and over and over! When they had fallen asleep nearly at 3am, Shizuma gotten out of bed and put on a white, transparent silky robe and went to her open window. The moon shone through the window, casting a shadow of Shizuma's body. The wind blew through her hair, she breathed in the sweet air outside as she thought,

'I refuse to let anyone have you, I will win, I will fight for you, so don't give up on me, Nagisa.' The rest of the night was quiet, awaiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

Monday morning.

Nagisa had already gotten up and taken a shower, she was all ready for school; all she had to do now was wake her lover. She was slightly sore, and the way she walked showed it too. She was a bit slower than usual. She didn't take big steps either.

"Shizuma-sama, wake up, you're going to be late if you don't get up right now!" The sleeping figure refused to get up and turned the other way. Nagisa bent back up and put her hands on her hips.

'Huh…how am I going to get you up?" Nagisa thought a moment. Then she had an idea. She went into the washroom and hid in spot where she could get out quickly. She stood there and reached out and turned on the sink for a moment and used the side of the cup and pressed it where the water was coming from, to make it seem like it splashed everywhere. She put back the cup and said,

"Ahh! The sink exploded on me! I'm all wet now! My clothes are sticking to me and leaking through to my bra! I'll have to take this all off. Ah! I can't get my zipper!" She waited and then instantly, Shizuma came bursting through the door looking for her. Nagisa quickly got out of her spot and shut the door when she came back out.

"Oh, you're awake honey! Why don't you take shower and come down for breakfast? See you in a few minutes~!" Nagisa started to giggle as she walked out. She heard a faint voice say,

"That wasn't very nice Nagisa! You know can't stay away from you! I'll get you when I'm done my shower!"

Shizuma came down and she smelt Nagisa's cooking. She could tell instantly that it was eggs and beckon with a slice of toast. She came through the kitchen and she saw Nagisa finishing. She looked so cute cooking with her apron over her uniform. She really looked like a wife.

_Wife…_Shizuma thought. She began thinking who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and when she should settle down.

"Oh! You're done! Good timing, because I just finished too!" Nagisa brought Shizuma out of her thought when she put down her plate.

"Oh yeah, Thanks love, it looks delicious." Shizuma sat down and pushed her thoughts away as she ate.

"Mm, this really is good!" Shizuma began to eat more enjoyably.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nagisa glared playfully at Shizuma.

"Uh…nothing love, just uh…my, my! Look at the time! You got to get going before you're late! See you later, love you!" Shizuma laughed it off.

"Well…you're lucky this time Shizuma, but I'll get you later!" Nagisa got up and kissed Shizuma on the cheek. Just about when Nagisa was about to leave, Shizuma grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait a minute there little Nagi-chan, I don't think a cheek kiss will last me the whole day."

"I think last night should've satisfied you, I'm still sore you know!" Nagisa laughed.

"Oh, trust me my love, I was more than satisfied, and I'm sore too! You sure know how to make up! But, I still want to kiss your sweet lips." Shizuma held Nagisa tighter.

"Hmm, okay then, close your eyes love." Nagisa instructed her. Shizuma did as she was told and waited, but it never came, when she opened her eyes, Nagisa was already at the door.

"I love you!" Nagisa said loudly as she laughed. Shizuma closed her eyes again and sighed, knowing she was fooled. Then suddenly, she felt soft lips on her own. She opened eyes and saw Nagisa eyes closed as she kissed her. Shizuma closed her eyes as well and leaned a bit more forward to deepen the kiss. Nagisa clutched on the front of shirt. When they stopped Nagisa grinned.

"You think you can manage the day now?"

"Oh, believe me, I can." Shizuma smiled and kissed Nagisa's forehead.

"You should get to school now, before you're late." Shizuma smiled and let go, and Nagisa was off.

"Just wait until Wednesday, I'll come and make sure everyone knows you're mine." Shizuma sat back down and finished her breakfast before she left.

* * *

Nagisa had just made it to school, barely. She sat back down at her desk. She was walking to slow to make it at a good time. She was too sore to run.

'Very bad idea to "make up" on a day that has school the next day.' Nagisa thought.

"Nagisa-chan! How are you feeling?" Tamao approached her best friend.

"Tamao-chan! All better! Thanks for letting me stay your place yesterday!" Nagisa smiled.

"Anytime Nagisa-chan, so did you two _make up_?" Tamao asked as she emphasized on the 'make up' part. Nagisa turned red.

"Oh! So you two did! Good job hehe." Tamao snickered.

"Shut up Tamao-chan! Have you talked to _Miyuki-san_ lately?" Nagisa came back with. Then it was Tamao's turn to turn red. She completely ignored the question. She was lucky that the bell had rung and class was beginning. The rest of the day went smoothly; Nagisa didn't talk to Kairi as much. They occasionally bumped into each other and made small talk, but Nagisa would find an excuse to leave early. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble. Of course, Kairi was her friend and all, but she just didn't want it to be awkward.

* * *

Shizuma on the other hand, picked up homework and then left. She got into her black Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren and drove off. Everyone envied her, she was rich and had a hot car, to complete it everyone knew she had an ever so sexy and cute girlfriend. Shizuma was on her way to the ring store.

'I'll buy it in advance, and when I think we're ready, I'll ask her to be mine forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.' Shizuma came to stop when she had reached the shop. She parked her car and walked into the store. It was known that this shop was the best in town. When she walked in, a bell rung and an old man looked to the door. He smiled at her as she approached him.

"Hmm, which one should I get? How about that one? Eh…no, that doesn't fit Nagisa. How about that one? Oh god no! What was even thinking?" Shizuma was scanning the huge clear box for a ring. None of them would do, she thought.

'I want to show her that I love her with a perfect engagement ring.' Shizuma thought. Then at the corner of her eye, she saw a shining, sliver ring. She walked over to it and gazed at it.

'This is perfect! I'll get some words engraved on it inside and out.'

"May I help you there miss?" A gruffy voice asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I would like that ring here, and special engravings on the inside and outside."

"Alright, what would you like to write?" The old man smiled gently.

"On the outside, I would like it to say, 'Forever Love', and on the inside, I want it to say, 'I Love You Always~ Shizuma' Please" Shizuma watch the old man scribble what she said down.

"Would you like any gem on it?" the old man looked into Shizuma's eyes as she nodded 'no',

"Alright, what size?" Shizuma said the size and watch the old man go the back counter with a silver band. She saw him working on it, and watched how it was made. After a good fifteen minutes, he finished. He grabbed out a small white box with a cushion inside that had a straight line in the middle. He stuck the ring in the line and closed the box and put the box into a small bag.

"There you go miss. This must be one lucky man." The old man said as he passed the bag to her.

"Oh no, it's not a man, but a woman, and I love her very much." Shizuma replied with a smiled as she thanked the man and started to leave. The old man grinned and said,

"Which is even a more of a reason to fight for her." Shizuma heard these words and looked at the man, but he had already walked into the back of the room.

'How did he know that? Strange old man…' Shizuma thought as she left. She now knew why this shop was the best. After that, she decided to just go home and finish her work so she could relax with Nagisa.

She had reached home in a good twenty-five minutes. She ran into the house and placed the ring in a special place that no one could find. Then she glanced at the clock.

_1pm_

'I still have a good 2 hours to do homework.' She thought. She sat down and got started.

* * *

Nagisa glanced at the clock.

_1pm_

'Just 2 more hours and 2 more classes' she thought. Nagisa was sitting in class. So far, it's been a good day, she hadn't gotten any work because she had finished it all in class. All she had left was English and French.

_French_ Nagisa thought. She shivered; she still hated French a lot. Even though she was better at it, she still hated it. Her thought was interrupted when the bell rung. She got up and began to slowly walk to her next class. Her body was still slightly sore, so she was a bit slower than she should be. On her way to class, she bumped into someone, because as usual, she was not paying attention.

"Oops, sorry, excuse me." Nagisa bowed down and looked back up.

"Kairi-sempai? Oh…sorry, I'm clumsy. Excuse me now." Nagisa trying to shorten the conversation before it even started.

"Hmm, Nagisa is indeed clumsy, but so cute. So I'll forgive you." Kairi smirked rather elegantly.

"Uh-huh! Thanks, so see you later." Nagisa said, trying to end it.

"Wait a moment Nagisa-chan; meet me in front of the gates after school." Kairi sensing that Nagisa was now avoiding her and wanted to know why.

"Oh uh…I'm kind of bus—" Nagisa looked up and saw that Kairi was already gone.

'Crap!' Nagisa thought. Nagisa made her way to class, but she couldn't think straight. She was nervous about seeing Kairi after,

'I wonder what she'll want to talk about. I think she noticed that I was trying to avoid her. Oh god, what am I going to say when she asks me?' for the rest of the classes, she was unfocused, but lucky for her she had no homework.

After School

Nagisa was walking toward the front gates, meeting Kairi. But when she got there, Kairi wasn't there. So she decided to wait.

"I must be a bit early." Nagisa said as she spoke to herself. After a few moments, Kairi finally appeared.

"Oh Nagisa-chan, sorry, did I make you wait long?" Kairi stepped up to Nagisa, as she softly ran her fingers threw her long silky-hair.

"Oh, no, I just got her a few moments ago as well…" Nagisa replied. Kairi nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nagisa asked, wanting to end this quickly.

"Why are you avoiding me? You've been trying to end our talks quickly and walking off. Is there something wrong with you and Shizuma?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not avoiding you. Just that, I don't want to make Shizuma worried. Things kind of didn't go well after the dinner. I just don't want Shizuma getting the wrong ideas." Nagisa said, trying to explain her situation.

"Why would she be worried? Is she worried I'll take you away from her? I haven't made anyone move on you yet, really. You shouldn't worry if you KNOW that you would choose Shizuma only, and she shouldn't worry unless she's scared that I CAN take you from her. But seeing you're both worried, maybe there is a chance for me." Kairi smirked rather darkly. Then she noticed that Nagisa was leaning against that wall. She had noticed that she had been leaning against anything when she wasn't walking, and when she was walking, she would walk rather slowly, and slanted. With that she walked off and said she'd see her tomorrow. Nagisa was left there…thinking really hard now. Was what Kairi said…true? Nagisa walked home quickly, ignoring the pain in her body. She wanted to see Shizuma right away.

* * *

Shizuma had just finished her homework. She leaned back on her chair and sighed.

"FINALLY! I finished! My god! That's a brain killer. I'm going to make dinner tonight. I'll make her favorite…tempura!" Shizuma got up and ran to the kitchen and started right away. Just before she was finished, Nagisa came through the door.

Nagisa closed the door as she took off her shoes. She was still bothered about what Kairi had said. It played in her mind over and over. She didn't even notice that Shizuma was home until she was spoken to.

"Nagisa, is that you? Just wait at the table, I'm almost done!" Shizuma said as she continued to cook.

"Huh? You're home early, what are you making?" Nagisa sat the table and waited.

"It's a surprise, but you'll see." Shizuma was just done. She walked over to the table and placed the plate in front of Nagisa.

"Oh! You made my favorite! Thank you!" Nagisa smiled, as she started to eat. Her mind was still replaying Kairi's words though. She toyed with her food and slowly ate it. The dinner table was silent, but Nagisa didn't even notice. Shizuma did though. She noticed everything. Shizuma finished her food, and watched Nagisa. She saw how Nagisa was looking down at her food and using her chopsticks to move them around and then slowly taking small bites.

'This is new.' Shizuma raised an eyebrow. By the time Nagisa was done, she looked up and saw Shizuma starring at her weirdly.

"What? Dinner was great. I'll go wash the dishes." Nagisa took their dishes and walked to the sink. Shizuma leaned at the counter behind Nagisa and watched the distracted Nagisa wash the dishes. When Nagisa finished, she dried her hands and walked right past Shizuma. Not even acknowledging her presence. Shizuma was really interested now. Something has to be bothering her Shizuma thought. Nagisa went to the bedroom and sat on it, thinking still. Shizuma walked into the bedroom and sat next to Nagisa. After a minute, Nagisa saw Shizuma and she was shocked.

"Shizuma! When did you get here? You scared me." Nagisa exclaimed. Shizuma raised her eyebrow again and held Nagisa's hand.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Shizuma inquired.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Nagisa pretended.

"Don't play with me Nagisa. You've been dazing off. You've been distracted since you got home. Please tell me love." Shizuma pleaded. Nagisa sighed. She knew she wouldn't win. So she might as well tell.

"Okay well…since the dinner party last time and everything that happened. I wanted to avoid Kairi-san a bit. I think Kairi-san noticed and told me to meet her after school. When I went to meet her, she asked me why I was avoiding her. I told that I didn't want it to be awkward and I didn't want you to worry or anything. Then she told me…"

_Flashback~_

"_Why would she be worried? Is she worried I'll take you away from her? I haven't made anyone move on you yet, really. You shouldn't worry if you KNOW that you would choose Shizuma only, and she shouldn't worry unless she's scared that I CAN take you from her. But seeing you're both worried, maybe there is a chance for me." Kairi smirked rather darkly._

_End of Flashback~_

Shizuma nodded and took the information in. Then she glanced at Nagisa.

"Are you worried love?" Shizuma asked. Nagisa took a moment to answer.

"I don't know…you know I would choose you no matter what. But I can't help this feeling. I feel all confused. Are you worried?" Nagisa asked back. Shizuma shook her head lightly.

"Nope, because I would fight you until the end. I will always love you and NO ONE can take that from me. But if you choose her in the end…I won't stop you. I will be hurt, but you're happiness comes first." Shizuma looked as if she was about to cry.

"NO! You know that I love you too right? I would choose you always. I want to be by your side forever Shizuma. Don't give me up…." Nagisa jumped into Shizuma's arms and held Shizuma's arms as Shizuma embraced her. Shizuma let a tear fall down as she nodded.

_I won't Nagisa. I'll never give you up. I love you so much._

* * *

The next day was pretty much normal. Some laughter and chit-chat happened. Kairi and Nagisa talked normally. Nagisa was no longer really worried now, at least for now.

When Nagisa came home, Shizuma and her took a shower together and made dinner. They talked about their day and how Yaya and Tsubomi kept fighting and teasing each other. Shizuma also talked about how Miyuki was getting closer to Tamao, but it was rather sad because she had to get married soon, to a man that she was engaged to since birth. All was left was Wednesday now. Shizuma still kept it as a surprise though. She would make sure that Kairi would know that Nagisa was hers and only hers.

The next day followed sweetly as Shizuma got up earlier than usual. She got up at 6am and started to get ready. About 6:50am, Nagisa was aware that Shizuma was gone, and Nagisa got up to search for her. She found her in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a book. Nagisa yawned and Shizuma turned her attention to her love.

"Ah, good morning beautiful." Shizuma smiled gently.

"You're up early, what's going on?" Nagisa asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to school a bit earlier today. I have surprise for you, but you'll see it later. You should take a shower now and get ready, you have school in an hour, and you just love being late." Shizuma chuckled. Nagisa nodded and walked off to the bathroom. When she came out, Shizuma was about to leave.

"See you later honey, I love you!" Nagisa giggled as she walked up to Shizuma, her hair still damp from the shower.

"So can I kiss you?" Nagisa asked with puppy eyes.

"What's up with you? Asking such strange things." Shizuma smirked.

"So, I can't?" Nagisa frowned.

"Of course you can silly!" Shizuma giggled. Nagisa tippy-toed up and kissed Shizuma gently on her soft lips and grinned happily when she finished. Shizuma pulled Nagisa back on her arms and kissed Nagisa's again, more roughly.

"Don't make me so turned on like that. I have to go you know, and I can't when you do that. Save it for when I get home love." Shizuma smiled as Nagisa giggled. Shizuma kissed her forehead and left, knowing that she would see Nagisa soon.

When she had gotten at Miator, no doubt she saw Sister Hamji there.

"Shizuma-san, I'm glad that you decided to come. Please, follow me this way." Sister Hamji walked toward her office. The whole school refreshed her mind. Many memories flowed to her mind as soon as she stepped in. Most memories though, were of Nagisa and her.

"So I got you a uniform. I hope you remember how to put it on. I would also like to know which classes you want to help with." Shizuma nodded and grabbed the old memory uniform.

"I would like to help fifth year, flower class and sixth year snow class, please." Shizuma smirked. She already knew what class Nagisa was in, and she found out from a very reliable source from which Kairi's class was in. The sister nodded and allowed her to leave. Shizuma changed into her uniform, and she still looked sexy in it. she twirled around once, and glanced in the mirror.

'I wonder how Nagisa will react when she sees me.' Shizuma wonder and chuckled to herself. She went into the student council room and waited for school to start. Soon enough it was 8am and classes were starting.

* * *

Nagisa had just arrived, on time for once, and sat down. Hoping today was going to be exciting. For some reason, she knew today would be a good day. Classes were starting and a few minutes into the class, the teacher stopped and told everyone,

"Today is a special day, as you all know, I have some things to and we were able to get a very special person to come help us out today. You may all remember her. As she, was a very special person to us last year. Please come in now." The teacher looked at the door.

Nagisa was feeling very anxious for some reason. A bunch of knots form in her stomach as she waited for the person to come in. A tall woman came in with silver lock made her way to the center of the class. She bowed down slightly and made her intro.

"Good morning, my name is Shizuma Hanozono; I hope we can get along today." Shizuma got back up and smirked in Nagisa's direction. Everyone gasped, including Nagisa.

'SHIZUMA?!' Her mind screamed, her face showed it all. Shizuma inwardly giggled. Everyone swooned over her. They were all so happy. Even Tamao was surprised. Then she wondered if Miyuki was here too. And Miyuki was here. She and Shizuma attended the same school, so of course she would be here too. She was helping the student council. She was also hoping that she would see Tamao too though.

"Class, please listen to Miss Hanozono as I do my work." As soon as she finished that sentence, the teacher left. Shizuma smiled as she walked up to the desk.

"You're teacher has left some reviews. If you don't finish, you need to do it for homework. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Shizuma picked up a stack of booklets and walked around handing it out. She saved Nagisa for last, since Nagisa was at the back corner anyways. When she handed Nagisa her booklet, Nagisa took a look at it and on it was a sticky note that said,

_Come up to my desk. –Shizuma_

Nagisa giggled. This was like last year how they gave each other notes telling the other to meet somewhere. Nagisa got up out of her desk with her booklet and approached Shizuma's desk. She stuck the note in front of Shizuma and smiled.

"What are you doing here Shizuma?" Nagisa whispered. She took a chair and set it down next to the desk and sat down. Shizuma giggled and shrugged.

"I was bored perhaps? You know you want me here anyways, love." She whispered back.

"Very funny Shizuma, but seriously why are you here?" Nagisa asked again.

"Someone's demanding. If you must know love, my school is taking a day off, and I was asked to come here." Shizuma smirked.

"Besides, what's a better way to get you back for making me so tempted this morning." Nagisa blushed and looked away.

"Don't say that here! And you said it was okay!" Nagisa looked back at a grinning Shizuma.

"I did, but I guess that I forgot how your lips make me crazy for more." Shizuma kept grinning.

"We can't do that here! Gosh Shizuma!" Nagisa continued to blush. Shizuma just kept that grin on her face.

"I was just talking about talking a walk, holding hands, and perhaps maybe small kisses, love. What were you thinking?" Shizuma grinned bigger when Nagisa's blush became bigger.

"N-nothing!" She answered back.

"My, my, someone has a dirty mind, but I suppose we could do that here too." Shizuma and Nagisa began to laugh. When they stopped, they had finally noticed. The cold stares they were receiving from the other students.

'To think they got over this already.' Nagisa thought. Shizuma spent the rest of the morning with Nagisa, helping her with her review booklet. Nagisa was the first to finish and hand in her booklet. She went back to her seat when other people began to ask Shizuma for help. Tamao was the second to finish. She and her began to talk about random things and waited for the bell to ring. It was now lunch time and Shizuma and Nagisa decided to go to their 'special' spot and eat. It was the spot where they had first met. They sat down and began to eat. They talked and laugh through out the whole thing. When they finished they got back up and walked around the tree. Shizuma touched the bark of the tree and sighed.

"It brings back so much memories…I first met you here. I thought you were extraordinary when you suddenly jumped back and your bag hit your face." Shizuma giggled as she remembered. Nagisa frowned and said,

"Don't laugh! You startled me! I thought my bag would leave a mark on my forehead. So painful! Then you suddenly approached me and kissed my forehead!" Nagisa crossed her arms and walked to Shizuma. Shizuma smiled and grabbed hold of Nagisa's waist and pulled her right up against her body. Her hot breath was against Nagisa's flushed cheeks.

"You were so cute, I couldn't hold back, back then, and I still can't hold back right now." Shizuma whispered huskily before she kissed Nagisa furiously. Nagisa was so lost in the moment, she felt weaker to Shizuma's touch still. She kissed back, fighting for dominance by their tongues. Eventually Nagisa had won, and they lost their balance and ended up on the ground. Nagisa was on top of Shizuma still kissing. Shizuma was spread out, her hair was spread out widely, her legs were intertwined with Nagisa's and her arms were around Nagisa's slim waste. Soon Nagisa broke the kiss and they were panting heavily.

"We…can't do…it…here; we…should…head…back before…we're late…!" Nagisa said between breathes. Shizuma rolled over, switching their positions. She looked into Nagisa's eyes.

"You…should…stop…making…me…tempted…soon…I won't…be able…to…hold…it in!" Shizuma explained between her breaths. She kissed Nagisa one more time messily on the lips before getting up. They fixed their appearance before heading back. When they came back, everyone was starring at them. Probably because they were holding hands and Nagisa was leaning on Shizuma's arm as they walked. Shizuma suddenly stopped and Nagisa opened her eyes to see that Kairi was standing before them.

"Nagisa-chan, I was looking for you, but I see that you were with Shizuma-san." Kairi stated rather coldly.

"Uhh…" Nagisa started with.

"Yes, she was. We had a wonderful time too." Shizuma let go of Nagisa's hand and wrapped it around her waist instead and pulled her close, as she smiled. Kairi glared at Shizuma.

"So Nagisa…" Kairi started.

"Would you like to accompany me for awhile?" Kairi smiled gently at Nagisa. Everyone could feel the intensity in the air, all eyes were on them. a group of girls gathered around them and watched.

"I…Uhh—" Nagisa was cut off by Shizuma.

"Sorry, but Nagisa is already with me, and she's already spending her time with me, so I suggest you give up now." Shizuma tightened her grip on Nagisa. Kairi chuckled.

"I don't think so, why should I give up now?" She smiled.

"Shizuma, I challenge you for Nagisa. There are three tasks. 2 are activities, while the last one…is up for Nagisa to decide. If you can get 2 points, then you are in the lead, but if she chooses me, I automatically win. But, if she choose you, then I will back off. How about it, Shizuma?" Kairi had her arm around her waist while her other arm was stand up end her back hand, touching her cheek to chin. Shizuma walked up to Kairi, face to face and smirked.

"Let the war begin then." Shizuma spat.

"Bring it with all you got Shizuma." Kairi said smugly.

"You know I always do." Shizuma retorted. After that the bell had rung, and Kairi was in for a big surprise. Nagisa dragged Shizuma away before she could say anything else.

"This is silly Shizuma!" Nagisa started when she went back to class.

"It's worth it and when I win, Kairi will finally back off. I can't stand her right now." Shizuma wrapped her arms around herself.

"What if you don't? Then what Shizuma?" Nagisa was tired of Shizuma doing things without giving it much thought.

"Even if I lose the 2 activities, you'll choose me in the end and I'll win anyways." Shizuma was quite arrogant right now, which was making Nagisa think now.

"Shizuma…that was quite…arrogant of you…I'm going to give this contest real thinking. If you want me, you have to really try for me, not just because you think I'm going to choose you in the end anyways. If you can't prove to me why you love me, then I might not choose you. Shizuma, I love you, but…do you love me? Would you fight and try for me?" Nagisa told Shizuma, which shocked Shizuma to no end.

"Nagisa, how could you even say that? Of course I love you! More than the universe itself! I'm sorry, that was really rude of me to say. I will fight for you, and I would try! But I don't want to lose you either Nagisa. It scares me to no end. What if you don't choose me and I become my empty-shell again? I don't think I can handle it twice Nagisa!" Shizuma was tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Nagisa hugged Shizuma and gave a peck on her lips.

"Shizuma, I love you so much too, but I want to know if love me back enough to win this battle. Please Shizuma, understand. I want to know what's best for me…for us." Shizuma kissed her again and held Nagisa tightly, she kissed Nagisa until the bell rang, then they went their separate ways. Nagisa was going back to her class for her 2 last subjects, and Shizuma was heading toward Kairi's class.

_Let the war begin, Kairi. I won't lose. I refuse to lose. Then after I win, perhaps we can go back to be being friends again._

Shizuma walked into Kairi's class and smirked at Kairi who smirked back. This was going to be one long afternoon.

_

* * *

Somewhere in America_

A small girl in her bed began to stir. The sound of her heartbeat monitor was beeping steadily. The girl began to slowly open her eyes, revealing lovely crystal blue eyes. Her light crystal blue, long and a bit wavy hair was spread around her bed. The girl fully opened her eyes and the first thing she said was,

"Kairi-chan."

**

* * *

Oh…~ I wonder who that could be! There you go, another chapter to satisfy you…in a different way though xD forgive me for any mistakes. Hehe, Pretty Please with a strawberry on top, press that review button down there and tell me what you thought, or anything really (: Nothing rude I hope though .__. Remember ERC (: 3 Lol I also wonder why i post chapters so late at night. I posted this at 2am! LOL That's how muchies i lurrves you guy, I if I have any readers LOL So show me that you care too and review (:  
**


	9. Final Choice Final Chapter

**A/N: I'm here with a new chapter (: Please continue to support me ^^ More reviews will help me finish this story :D I have everything planned out, I just lack motivation. Reviews would boost that up. ^^**

**And yes, I'm pairing Mitsuki Koyama, from Full Moon with Kairi! You know what she looks like, she looks like Mitsuki in the manga version, with her hair down and long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP! ;**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

A nurse, who was caring for the girl in bed, walked by and saw that the girl had woken up. She dropped her clipboard and shouted,

"OH MY GOD! DOCTOR! DOCTOR! SHE FINALLY WOKE UP, I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD WAKE UP! DOCTOR!" The nurse ran off to find the doctor.

The small girl looked around the room, noticing that she was in the hospital. She also noticed that the nurse spoke English, meaning…that she wasn't in Japan anymore. She wasn't near Kairi anymore. The girl was determined to go back and fix everything. The small girl sat up and then noticed that there was something beside her on her bed. She glanced down, noticing an old woman who looked like she was in her thirty's, She looked quite young and beautiful though. The woman shifted and began to awake from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the girl in the bed.

"Mi-Mitsuki? Are you really awake or I'm I dreaming?" The woman spoke in disbelief.

"Okaa-san…" The girl quietly said. Suddenly the doctor ran into the room.

"Excuse me Miss Hazuki, but you'll need to leave, we have to run some test on her." The doctor motioned for Mitsuki's mom to leave but then suddenly, Mitsuki got out of her hospital bed and headed for the door.

"Excuse me Miss Koyama but, you can't leave yet. We have to run some tests on you!" Mitsuki didn't answer though, she kept on walking. Her mother screamed a questioned at her before she reached the door.

"Mitsuki-chan! Where are you going?!" Mitsuki stopped and turned her head slightly to answer her mother.

"Back to Japan, to find Kairi-chan." With that, she was out the door, finding her dad, so he could give her a boarding pass to Japan.

* * *

Shizuma was at home, waiting for Nagisa to come back from school. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She went home early and finished her homework. No matter what she did though, she couldn't stop thinking about the competition that was just around the corner. A week and a couple days had already passed since Wednesday, when Shizuma had visited Nagisa at school. It had been a week and a couple days since Kairi declared war for Nagisa.

All she could think of what the activities were. The rules had been set last Saturday, which was tomorrow.

Shizuma softly chuckled to herself and thought,

'_This is exactly like the Etoile competition I entered with Kaori…'_ Shizuma snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the microwave beep.

* * *

School had just ended for Nagisa. She was at the front gates waiting for her cab so she could get back to her apartment with Shizuma.

"Hey there kitten." A soft yet stern voice said. Nagisa turned around to see Kairi there, smiling at her.

"Oh. Hi Kairi-san." Nagisa replied with no emotion in her voice.

"Aww, why are you being so cold?" Kairi said playfully.

Ever since 'that' day happened, Nagisa had been thinking. She thought that this war thing was stupid. She often wondered,

'_Why is Kairi-san trying so hard?' _

Then Nagisa thought back to the days they spent together. Most of them were of Kairi trying to seduce her. It was filled with laughter. Then she remembered that day when Nagisa had caught Kairi sleeping at the lake. She was recalling about how they spoke of Kairi's girl friend. Nagisa remembered how Kairi described her. Then the words came to her like a flying truck.

"_Just like you."_

'_That's why she's doing all this. I remind her of her old girl friend. She doesn't see me for me. She looks at me like I'm Mitsuki-san.'_ Everything began to be clearer.

Nagisa looked at Kairi and asked,

"Why are you trying so hard for me?" Kairi stared at her blankly. She didn't expect it.

"I guess because I like you? You seem different. Very carefree and all. Kind of like…never mind." Kairi looked away. Nagisa's brow's met.

"Kind of like you're girl friend?" Nagisa finished what Kairi didn't say. Kairi looked at her. She was surprised how Nagisa looked so upset. Nagisa continued to talk.

"Are you only doing this because I remind you of her? I'm sorry, but I refuse to have you try for me just because remind you of Mitsuki-san."

"It's not that, I'm over her, I do love—" Kairi was cut off by Nagisa.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it. You obviously aren't over her. Let me ask you, when you look at me, what do you see?" Nagisa starred at Kairi.

Kairi looked at Nagisa. She looked at her, and an image popped up in her mind. A vision took ever of Nagisa's body and face.

When Kairi didn't answer, she knew what Kairi saw, and it wasn't her. Suddenly a cab pulled up in front of her. She turned to leave, before she got in, she said,

"Good luck tomorrow." Then she disappeared in the cab, and it drove off. Kairi stood there thinking. She smirked in a lonely way as she began to walk.

'_Where are you Mitsuki?'_

* * *

"Shizuma-sama? You home?" Nagisa had just gotten home. She peeled off her shoes and placed them down in the shoe closet.

"Nagisa, honey? You're home? I'm in the kitchen! Take a seat, I'm almost done." Shizuma shouted in the kitchen. Nagisa walked toward the dining table and took a seat. She began to think. About her choice…who was she going to pick?

For her, it was only logical to pick Shizuma. They've been through so much. She would have to be a fool to not pick Shizuma. But then she thought…

'_She's probably expecting me to choose her. That's why she might not take it so seriously.' _

'_But then I don't want to choose Kairi-san either. I don't want to be with a person who's only with me because I remind them of someone else…'_ Nagisa had been so busy thinking that she didn't even notice that Shizuma was finish with dinner and starring at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"Nagisa" Shizuma called out. It was her third time calling the redhead.

"Huh? Oh, you're done. Shall we eat then? Itadakimasu!" Nagisa began to eat, smiling as she did. Shizuma starred at her with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Once they finished, Nagisa volunteered to do the dishes. They walked into kitchen, toward the sink with all the dishes, and placed them in. she turned on the water and began to scrub the dishes. It was silent, too silent for Shizuma to handle.

"Nagisa, why are you spacing out so much?" Shizuma finally asked.

"Huh? I'm not." The redhead smiled at Shizuma. Shizuma raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Oh really? You've washing the same dish for three minutes now." Shizuma chuckled. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's slim waist and tightened.

"What's on your mind?" Shizuma whispered in her ear. Nagisa continued to wash the dishes. She sighed out loud.

"I don't know…I'm thinking about the competition." She finally spoke. Shizuma nodded on her shoulder.

"Are you thinking about who to choose?" Nagisa nodded lightly.

"Are you spacing out so much because you think I'm pressuring you to pick me?" Shizuma asked. Nagisa stopped washing the dishes for a moment. She didn't answer. Shizuma found out the answer when she didn't talk.

"Nagisa love, I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to decide whose best for you." Nagisa then asked in a very distress voice,

"Would you hate me if I didn't choose you?" Shizuma paused a moment. She was beginning to think that her lover would choose Kairi.

"No, I wouldn't. I can't hate you, no matter what. Although, I would be incredibly sad, I wouldn't know what to do anymore at that point." Shizuma felt tears welling up in her eyes. Nagisa finished with the dishes and dried her hands. She turned around and hugged Shizuma tightly. She clonked her forehead lightly to Shizuma's and giggled slightly.

"Baka, I love you too much to not choose you." Nagisa pulled back a bit to see Shizuma's face. She leaned in and nuzzled Shizuma's nose with her own.

"Shizuma-sama, I love you." Nagisa smiled widely. Tears of happiness strolled down Shizuma's face. Shizuma kissed her love on the lips and a big smile appeared on her face as well.

* * *

The next day was the day of the competition. Sister Hamasaka had given them permission to use the school grounds for this. Practically everyone in Miator, Spica, and Lulim came to see this event. This event could even take the whole day.

Some of the students were setting up the first event. It was ten in the morning and the events would be starting soon.

Shizuma and Nagisa were in Nagisa's dorm room. Since Shizuma had left, Nagisa had taken Shizuma's old dorm room.

Nagisa walked to where Shizuma was stand and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Nervous, honey?" Shizuma was looking out the window.

"Not really, I won't back down without a fight." Shizuma turned to face the redhead.

"What about you? Are you nervous?" Shizuma asked in return. Nagisa nodded slightly.

"Very nervous." She answered. There was a soft knock on the wooden door.

"Excuse me Shizuma-sama, it's about to begin, we should get going." A soft voice of student called.

"Alright, we'll be there in a second." Shizuma answered back. She held Nagisa's shoulders and held her back slightly.

"Time to go, love. Ready?" Shizuma said with a soft and stern face. Nagisa nodded firmly.

"Let's do this!" They walked out the door hand in hand, ready to test their love.

Outside, there were a bunch of girls already waiting. They moved to the either side of them so they could get through. At the end of the pathway, was Kairi standing and waiting. They approached the black-haired girl stood before her. Nagisa went off to sit in a large chair at the stage and wait for the competition to finish so she could make her final decision.

Shizuma and Kairi stood in the center of the stage and waited for it to begin. A woman came up to the microphone on the stage and held a card.

"Hello everyone!" She spoke. Everyone cheered loudly in excitement.

"Today we have a special event! Shizuma-sama and Kairi-sama are going to compete in two events for a very special and cute girl! Aoi Nagisa! After the two events, Nagisa-san will make her choice on who she wants to be with! Is everyone excited?!" The woman asked eagerly to the crowd. There was a huge cheer over the crowd.

"Wonderful! Let's see who gets to go first!" The lady took the card in her hands and began to open the flap to reveal the answer. There was a huge silence as everyone anticipated the answer.

"And the first person to pick the event is…Kairi-san!" There was a loud cheer then a hush of the crowd as the woman began to spoke again.

"So Kairi-san, what do you want to do for the first round?" Everyone had their attention focused on Kairi. She stepped forward and held the mike the woman gave her.

"For the first event, I want to have a race, a horse race." Kairi was known for being very good in horse racing. When Shizuma and Kairi were young, they would often horse race, each time, Shizuma was the winner. As they grew up, they stopped horse racing. So no one knew how good Shizuma or Kairi could be at it now.

"Alright then! Bring out the horses!" The lady instructed the student helpers.

Moments later, everyone was at one side watching waiting for it to begin. Kairi and Shizuma were beside their horses, getting ready. Shizuma was wearing a leathery black horse suit while Kairi, was wearing a white one. They got on foot on side of the horse and swung the other leg over. They gripped on the handle tightly waiting for the signal to speed off.

Before the race started, Shizuma's hand went to the side of her pocket. She stuck her hand in and gripped on a small box.

'_Wish me luck, Nagisa.'_

The same woman from the stage came again.

"Good luck Shizuma." Kairi spoke out of the blue. Shizuma looked over her with a determine face.

"Right back at you." The woman held up a flag, signaling them to get ready. The instant the flag went down; Kairi and Shizuma were speeding off.

Shizuma was in the lead just like old times. The dirt path was a bit bumpy and there were many trees. Shizuma was far ahead of Kairi.

'_This is a bit simpler than I thought…I'll win for you Nagisa!'_

About near the end, Shizuma pass by a tree and heard whimpering. Shizuma looked toward the tree. It was deep inside the forest.

'_Shit, should I go and take a look?'_ Shizuma began to hear Kairi coming behind her. Shizuma heard the whimpering once again, and then she decided to take a look. She made a sharp turn off the course and headed toward the sound.  
Kairi had caught up with Shizuma. When she suddenly saw Shizuma turn off course. She went faster.

"What's she doing? What the hell? Is she taking a short cut?!" Kairi cursed and signaled her horse to go faster.

Shizuma was getting closer and closer to the sound. Soon she reached the main source of the sound. She didn't see anything though. But she repeatedly heard the whimpering. Shizuma stopped her horse and slowly got down. She told her horse to stay put in a whisper and began to look for whatever was making the sound.

She walked up a tall tree and looked at it. She heard whimpering after a few seconds from the tree. Shizuma gave the tree a weird look and walked around the tree. At the side, there, she found the source of the whimpering.

It was a small puppy that happened to gotten lost. She bent down and took a look at the puppy. She could tell instantly that it was a boy by the way it lying. On its arm, there was a cut that was bleeding.

After a few moments, the puppy had finally noticed Shizuma and tensed up. His orange fur started to stand up and Shizuma giggled. The dog tried to growl, but his growl was so cute. Shizuma chuckled and put her hands up.

"Calm down boy, I'm not here to hurt you." Shizuma's calm voice made the puppy relax a bit. Shizuma took out a pink handkerchief and used her teeth to rip out a strip of the cloth.

"How did you even get here anyways? Getting yourself lost and hurt." Shizuma chuckled softly and then added,

"You're just like Nagisa you know?" Shizuma took the strip of the cloth and began to treat the small pup's wound. To her surprise, the pup didn't try to bite her or back away.

When Shizuma finished, the pup licked her gloved finger in a thanking manner. Shizuma laughed softly and petted the dog's head. He closed his eyes and relaxed. From the looks of it, he looked like he was smiling.

Shizuma was planning to bring the pup back and have it taken care of properly.

"So pup, do you trust me enough so I can carry you back to Nagisa's school?" Shizuma smiled when the puppy tried to stand up. Shizuma carefully picked up the puppy and walked it toward the horse. Shizuma placed the puppy in the front of the horse before getting up herself. Shizuma took hold of the straps around the horse. She gripped it and looked the small pup.

"Hold on tight now, we got to finish this race!" The pup hung on the horse tightly with its paw somehow when Shizuma whipped the straps and the horse took off with an incredible amount of speed.

Back at the school, Kairi had finished first. She was surprised when she saw that Shizuma wasn't there. Everyone cheered for her loudly and she smiled at them

Nagisa sat there waiting for her girl friend to finish the race as well. She had faith. After a while when Shizuma hadn't shown up, Nagisa began to worry.

'_Shizuma-sama, where are you? What's taking you so long?'_

Then suddenly, with a loud entry, Shizuma came bursting through the finish line. She pulled the strap on the horse back, lifting the horse up with a stop and a neigh from the horse. Shizuma jumped off the horse with the small pup.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then everyone burst out cheering for Shizuma. Shizuma gave the small puppy to two students who took it somewhere so it could be treated properly.

Shizuma then went back up to the stage with Kairi who was already standing there. Shizuma smirked at Kairi and looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa was smiling happily that Shizuma would do something like that. Nagisa also clapped for Shizuma.

Kairi stood there with blank expression. Inside though, she was surprised that Shizuma did that and risked the race.

The lady from before came up announcing the winner.

"So, that was one race! It was unexpected. Unfortunately, even for Shizuma-san's courageous act, Kairi-san still came in first. The winner of this round belongs to Kairi-san!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Kairi smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Alright, settle down! Time for round two! Shizuma-sama, what do you want to do for the second round?" Shizuma walked up to the mike and held it tightly.

"I want to do…a question round!" Shizuma smirked. Once again the cheers came out from the crowd.

The lady took back the mic.

"Okay! Let's have three questions. Let's also have Nagisa-san pick them! Whoever answers at least two questions right, wins! Right after this, Nagisa-san will pick her choice!" The students cheer loudly. The lady went up to Nagisa and asked her what her questions would be. Nagisa whispered back and the lady smirked widely.

Shizuma and Kairi walked in front of Nagisa and waited for the final round to happen. The woman stood beside Nagisa and began the round.

"Okay! Let's get started!" The lady had everyone hyped.

"Okay, so question number one," She started.

"What's Nagisa favorite food?" She smirked, knowing that this was a trick question.

"Why don't you answer first Kairi?" She looked at Kairi's direction. Kairi thought for a moment. She didn't really know. They have never talked about this.

'_Maybe she likes what Mitsuki likes.'_ Kairi thought.

"Uh, Nagisa's favorite food is Sukiyaki?" Nagisa nodded 'no'. In fact, Nagisa didn't really like Sukiyaki. Whenever she ate it, she'd be the last to finish.

"I guess that's incorrect. Let's see if Shizuma-sama can answer this!" Everyone focused on Shizuma. She smirked, knowing the answer in a flash.

"Nagisa doesn't really have a favorite dish; her favorite is dessert, which is a sponge, strawberry icing cake with a cherry on top. If she had to have a favorite dish, then it would be either: Ebi Tempura or Ika Tempura." Shizuma explained in full detail.

Everyone was shocked how Shizuma knew so much on just one question. Nagisa chuckled and nodded yes drastically and everyone shouted in excitement.

"I guess that's correct! Point one for Shizuma-sama!" everyone cheered for Shizuma, including Nagisa.

"Okay, question number two." She started.

"Can you honestly say that you love Nagisa-san for who she is? In other words, do you see Nagisa-san for herself?" The crowd went quiet. Kairi tensed up immensely. Shizuma was the first to say her answer.

"Yes, in my eyes, Nagisa is the _only_ one I see. For what she is, I love her with all my heart and no one can tell me otherwise." Nagisa had small tears welling up in her eyes as she heard that. Kairi hesitated with her answer. She stammered out her answer.

"Y-yes, I see Nagisa for her." Was all Kairi had said, without looking at Nagisa in the eye.

"Okay…then I guess you both get that point." The lady found it awkward and decided to move on.

"Questions number three is not a question! BWAHAHAHA! Say your love confession to Nagisa and then she will pick who she wants to be with!"

Kairi decided to go first. She stepped up to Nagisa and smiled.

"Nagisa-chan, since day one, I took interest in you immediately. All the time we spent together, I started to like you more and more. I hope that you give me the chance so we can get to know more about each other, Mi-Nagisa-chan." Kairi covered quickly. No one noticed but Nagisa. Everyone cheered but Shizuma. It was her turn now.

"My Nagisa-chan, I met you in sixth year. Since the day I met you in the forest, I say that it was a miracle. I thought back then that you were just a cute prey that I could use to forget my pain but, as I spent more time with you, I started to realize that you were more than that and I was falling in love with you."

"But back then, I was an empty shell, lost in my winter world. I caused you pain when I pushed you away, I went crazy, thinking that it would be for the best. I thought, _'how could I push the person who melted my ice cold heart, making it spring?' _That day at the Etoile competition, the only thing on my mind was…you. I ran like my life depended on it. From then, I confessed my feelings for you, telling you that I love you. From that moment on, I knew that I wanted only you in my life. So…"

Shizuma took her hand and put into her picket. She pulled out a white box and got down on one knee and opened up the box to reveal a silver ring with engravings on it.

"For everything we been through, for all I pain we went through, we went through it together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so…will you marry me my princess?" Everyone was crying in happiness. Nagisa smiled as tears of happiness ran down her blushing cheeks. Nagisa pounced out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck, knocking Shizuma over in the process.

"Yes! I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you! I want to be with you and only you! Aishiteru yo!" Shizuma chuckled and wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist. They shared a loving kiss in front of everyone. All the students were cheering widely even the MC was cheering her ass off.

Kairi stood there in shock. A gentle smile crossed her face. A realization came to her mind.

'_I guess I lost fair and square. She isn't like Mitsuki. She won't ever be. My eyes can only look at Mitsuki."_

Kairi left the stage, unnoticed giving up with whatever left of honor she had.

* * *

Kairi walked down the Tokyo districts. Her arms folded across her chest, her eyes closed, thinking of only one girl.

'_Where are you? Are you still here? Do you think of me?"_ She opened her eyes and chuckled to herself.

"Even after all this; I still wander to the place where you left me." The light went green, signaling that everyone could cross the street. Kairi closed her eyes and smiled as she crossed the street, still thinking. At the middle of the intersection, she bumped into someone.

"Oh sumimasen, I wasn't looking where I was going." Kairi apologized as she opened to her eyes. Her eyes went wide as she looked at what was in front of her.

"…Mitsuki."

* * *

Shizuma and Nagisa stood on the stage hand in hand. They turned to face each other. Shizuma held out the ring in her left on. Her right hand hold Nagisa's left. She slipped the ring on Nagisa's marriage finger. In a whisper, so only that Nagisa could hear, she said;

"You're stuck with me forever." A smile walked across her face at what her fiancé said next.

"That doesn't sound so bad. You should be more worried since you're going to be the one stuck with _me_."

Colorful confetti fell around them when they kissed and embraced each other.

_Together Forever._

* * *

A brisk wind flew pass them disturbing the silence between them.

"Kairi-chan?" Mitsuki broke the chain of silence that was between them.

"What?" She answered back bitterly.

"Are you mad at me?" Mitsuki answered back with a slight hint of fear. There was no answer.

"Gomen, it was for the best though, I did for you." Mitsuki looked down at her shoes.

"For me? For the best? Are you crazy?! You freaking tried to commit suicide to leave me! If you wanted it to be over, you could've just said so!" Mitsuki stayed quiet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" She said.

"Well oh yeah? Sorry doesn't take the pain away!" Kairi coldly said.

"It was for the best. I did it for us, if there still is an us."

"For the best?! How could that possible be for the best?!" Kairi almost shouted.

"Because…that was the only way I could prove that I love you." She said quietly, but loud enough for Kairi could hear.

"What?" She said in a confused tone.

"Your dad came to me a week before we went shopping. He didn't approve of us at first. He told me…"

Flashback

"_I don't approve of this! This is crazy! You're going to drag her down from society. This is all a phase! One day you'll just leave my daughter for someone else. I don't want my daughter broken hearted!" A man with a black mustache and beard said. _

_Mitsuki shook her head no ferociously._

"_NO! I love Kairi-chan with all my heart! I would never do such a thing to her! I would never hurt her unintentionally. Our love can overcome everything!" The man glared at her._

"_Prove it. Kairi is going to take high advanced classes soon, but I know that she'll be distracted by you. So…leave her without telling her why. Then come back later to see if she'll take you back." Mitsuki's brows met._

"_Can't risk it? You know that your love isn't real." Kairi's father smirked. _

"_No! Fine, I'll do it. I'll prove to you how much we love each other!"_

End of Flashback

"I knew that if I just told you it was over then, you wouldn't believe me and you would've just tried to get me back." Mitsuki looked up toward the sky.

"This was the only way I could prove to your dad that our love was bigger than everything. But, did I risk too much?" Mitsuki chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I'm taking it all the wrong way, maybe our love wasn't as strong as I—" Mitsuki didn't even finish her sentence, she was knocked over onto the pavement.

"K-Kairi-chan?!" The light-blue haired girl was shocked more than ever before.

"Baka! You didn't have to do this all for me! Do you know how much I missed you? I love you too much, so much that I don't even care what my dad thinks!" Tears ran down Kairi's face. Mitsuki's shocked face went to a gentle smile. She took her hand that wasn't supporting their weight and stroked Kairi's head.

Mitsuki lifted up Kairi's chin to face her.

_Tonk_

Mitsuki put her forehead to Kairi's and smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Riri-chan!"

_

* * *

To be with only you is enough, I want to be with you for eternity. Our love is stronger than anything and will overcome anything. Just smile with me and give me your faith. Aishiteru… _

**

* * *

So that's the end of this story! Expect an epilogue! There might be a sequel to this if I get many reviews (: So REVIEW~~!! ERC :D I wanna thank the people who stuck with me throughout the whole thing. I love you guys! You know who you are :D**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: The EPILOGUE! :D It's been a joy to write for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I have many more to come, I'm still working on **_**Pure Love**_**. So check that story out (:**

**I promise to try to write more often, because as soon as school starts, I won't be updating often, I will still update, just not that fast. D: I'll be in grade nine now and I'll have to focus hard so I can get into a good high school. Have to study for exams and provincials. Dx **

**So Enjoy the time we have left together :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP! O:**

* * *

Weeks have past since the competition, Nagisa and Shizuma haven't heard from Kairi since. After the competition, they decided to keep the puppy.

Of course, Nagisa begged Shizuma to keep it, and eventually, Shizuma gave in to Nagisa's puppy face pout. The decided to name the orange pup Kaito.

They were pretty much a happy family. Shizuma and Nagisa didn't have a marriage ceremony yet. They were still deciding the date for it.

They were in the backyard on a Saturday noon playing.

"You can't catch me Shizuma!" Nagisa was running around the backyard while Shizuma and Kaito were trying to catch her.

"You sure about that Sweetcake?" Shizuma had been trying to catch her fiancé for about five minutes now.

'_This girl is too fast, why'd she have to take up track and field?!'_ Kaito had been also trying to catch Nagisa for a while now. He barked trying to get her to slow down.

"Come and catch me! Teehee!" Nagisa kept her pace, giggling that her lover and her pet couldn't catch her.

"Just wait and see Nagi-chan!" Shizuma smirked as a plan came to her mind.

"Hey Kaito, go around and run in front of Nagisa, we'll have her trapped!" Kaito barked and ran the opposite way and waited for Nagisa to come around and run into him. Shizuma kept chasing Nagisa. They turn a corner and Nagisa turned around and giggled at Shizuma, she turned forward again and screamed to see that Kaito was in front of her.

"EEK!" She screamed. Nagisa stopped before she ran into the orange pup. Shizuma laughed and ran into Nagisa knocking her over. Shizuma landed on top of Nagisa.

"Hehe, I caught you my princess, what's my reward?" Shizuma leaned downer, telling her what she wanted without words.

"Hmm, I think you should get nothing! You cheated, you were supposed to catch me, not trap me!" Nagisa giggled.

"Hey, you're too fast, and I never said I would catch you with just one way, now did I?" A sly smirk crossed Shizuma's mouth.

"Well my cunning silver fox, then your reward is…a kiss." A smirk crossed Nagisa's own face. Shizuma grinned and leaned down and kissed Nagisa for all she's worth. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's back while Nagisa wrapped her own hands around Shizuma's neck.

Just when they were getting into it, Kaito barked. Nagisa stopped kissing Shizuma and laughed.

"Come here you!" Nagisa lifted up Kaito and cuddled him tightly.

"I love you too my little orange pup!" Kaito smiled and barked while he licked Nagisa's cheek.

"Mou, Kaito, did you really have to steal my Nagisa away from me?" Shizuma pouted and Nagisa giggled.

"Don't worry love; I'll finish my reward with you later." She said as she winked.

Shizuma grinned widely, and giggled. Then there was a loud knock on there gate.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be, I'll get it." Nagisa got up with Kaito and carried him over to the gate. She opened and went wide-eyed.

It was Kairi standing there with a smaller girl.

"Kairi-san! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Nagisa opened the get and motioned them to come in.

"Who is it Nagisa?" Shizuma, who was still lying down lifted up her head and sat up immediately when she saw Kairi.

"Hi Shizuma, long time no see!" Kairi grinned while Shizuma glared at her.

"Relax woman, you won your lady and I found mine!" Shizuma blushed and Nagisa laughed.  
"So what are you doing here anyways?" Shizuma got up and walked over to her fiancé.

"Nothing really, just visiting. I wanted Nagisa to meet Mitsuki." Kairi step out of the way to show a small girl, with crystal blue hair that shined in the sun, but went darker in the shade. She had blue eyes that matched her long wavy hair. Her skin was a pale and creamy. She looked like a frail girl, but she was far from it.

"Hello, I'm Koyama Mitsuki. Nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out and Nagisa shook it. Nagisa looked closely at the girl who apparently she looked like.

"Kairi-san, we don't look alike at all! I think you need glasses…" Mitsuki turned to her lover and nodded along with Shizuma.

"Hmm, I might be blind after all, but it's all good, I still got Miki-chan!" Kairi leaped on Mitsuki and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck. The weight of Kairi made Mitsuki lean forward a bit, she held on her lover's arm and smiled.

"Don't get to cozy here! I don't want to see something like THAT in my backyard! Plus, there are innocent eyes in here!" Shizuma giggled as she pointed to Kaito.

Kairi let go of the blushing girl and snickered toward Shizuma.

"Don't be like that, I know you would totally be in the mood with Nagisa at my house! Just like last time, remember dear Shizuma." Kairi snickered even more when Shizuma turned beet red.

"Shizuma…! What does she mean by that?!" Shizuma turned to see a very pissed fiancé.

"N-nothing! Don't listen to Kairi, she doesn't know a thing!" Shizuma tried to calm her angry lover.

"No use covering it now Shizuma, let's be open about this!" Kairi laughed and then looked at Shizuma and began to run for her life. Shizuma began to chase Kairi around her backyard.

Nagisa laughed. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Our love will be forever love." Nagisa whispered and began to chase after Shizuma while Mitsuki chased her own lover.

The End!

**

* * *

This is offically the end of this story (: Thanks for sticking with me till the end (: Keep a lookout for sequel, if there is one! There will be if i getz them reviews :D Byebye**~!


End file.
